


[EC][DBH Crossover]2038寂静曙光

by yhxyssp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Android!Charles, Androids, Crossover, M/M, detroit: become human au, 仅番外章有情色描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: Erik是一位形单影只的独居男子，深爱着自家的AX400家政型仿生人Charles。然而随着仿生人独立运动愈演愈烈，他知道他们平静的小日子也不会长久了。他们必须做点什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 底特律变人AU，我也不知该说是AU还是crossover，世界观完全采用DBH的。马库斯线的角色在后期会登场，不了解DBH的伙伴可能看起来会有些吃力……

“我回来了！”

破旧木房的门打开又合上，Erik背着吉他回到他简陋但整洁的住所。门廊里灯光昏暗，却是某人为了等他归家而开。客厅里有人坐在沙发上，热情起身向他迎去。“你回来了！今天怎么样？”

“Hmm。”Erik将吉他靠在墙边，不置可否地扯扯嘴角，从裤袋里抓出一把零钱放在桌上：几枚硬币，一两张小面额的钞票。“至少不是一无所获。对吧？”

“当然。一定辛苦了吧？”在家里等候的人笑着说道，“来，大衣给我。”

若不是他脑侧的蓝色光圈，也许真有人会以为他是Erik的丈夫或伴侣什么的；但实际上他只是Erik购买的仿生人，AX400家政型。Erik为他取名Charles。Charles穿着合身的便服，条纹衬衫外搭深蓝色针织衣，衣料有些褪了色，但也干干净净；下身是灰色呢绒长裤，看起来十分暖和，正适合这个秋末的萧索季节。

Charles伸手帮Erik脱掉大衣，触碰到他的肩背时却听见Erik轻微的嘶声，身体也下意识地闪躲。“怎么了？”他忙问，“你在外面受伤了吗？”

“哦，没什么……”Erik笑着回答，缓慢将大衣脱下交给Charles。“当我打算收工回来的时候，看到三个混账在虐待一名仿生人……不是丢石头的那种欺负，是当真到了会损坏他的地步。我试着去阻止他们，结果，我成了他们泄愤的代替品。”

“天啊。”Charles把大衣挂起来，快步回身查看Erik的伤势。他将餐厅的灯打开，屋里一下明亮不少。Erik在餐桌前坐下，他从背后谨慎拉开厚重的衣领，仔细检查其中伤情。“……你真是太勇敢了。Erik，我想替那位仿生人感谢你。还好，只是些淤青……简单处理一下就好。”

“对吧？我就说没什么。”Erik歪着头，静静等待Charles为他疗伤。

仿生人将药棉、冰袋细致地贴在Erik伤处，而这病患的神情反倒有些得意起来了。“他们实在很弱。”他轻轻抓住Charles的手腕，“他们那些花拳绣腿根本不痛，若是我跳起来反击，他们哪会是我的对手。不过，如果我反击了，只怕我得在警局里度过今晚，就不能按时回家了……”

“哦……”Charles轻笑，“你真聪明，是不是？”

Erik爽朗地笑了。“比起那个——”他期待地搓搓手，“晚饭吃什么？我可是盼了一整天了。”

“就知道你会这么说。”Charles从厨房中端出盘子，放在Erik面前。盘中是温热诱人的意面，佐以番茄、肉酱、蘑菇和香芹。他们生活得并不宽裕，没有钱去采购优质的食材；但Charles精通烹饪，他总能精确地剜挑去廉价蔬菜上受损的部分，再为他的主人做出健康而可口的餐点。他俯下身，为Erik摆上刀叉：“喜欢吗？”

Erik低下头大口吃起来。“爱死了。”

Charles拉开斜侧的餐椅坐下，陪伴Erik用餐。“所以……今天想听我说点什么？”他自信而热切地扬起眉毛，“时事新闻、娱乐八卦、还是学术快报？或者，只要你想听，我也可以为你讲几个睡前故事。”

“呵。”Erik迎上Charles的玩笑，“倒不如讲讲今天超市的折价信息，我知道你去采购了——嘿，不许联网问售货员！就告诉我你记得的。”

“行啊。”Charles撇撇嘴，脑侧的LED光圈亮起黄色。“苏打饮料正在促销中，放在超市正入口处。2升装50%折扣……”

“我才不喝那些。”Erik吃下一口意面，皱眉摇头，“对身体没什么好处。”

“我知道。所以我没有购入。”Charles耸肩侧头，眼睛里露出些自满的狡黠。“牛奶也有50%的折价，但折价理由是保质期限临近，我就只买了2盒。卷心菜因为当季而价格低廉，零食方面糖果开始热销，还有几家洗涤用具品牌似乎正在打低价促销战……”

Charles滔滔不绝地讲述，Erik就饶有趣味地听着，时不时点点头或是嗯一声表示认同。餐厅的吊灯将柔和的光芒洒在仿生人头顶的发旋，温暖的色泽随着那卷曲的发丝纷纷抖落，散进室内自在的空气里。Charles的话题说完，正好Erik的晚餐也吃得差不多，他便收走餐具去水槽洗净。“饭后想做些什么？看电视吗？还是跟昨晚一样，下棋？或者，今天天气不错，我们可以爬上房顶看星星……”

Erik扭身看着厨房里的Charles，将手臂搭在椅背上，笑着摇摇头。“现在观星有点太冷了。也许再过几天，我们都可以去看雪了。”

“对哦。”Charles皱起眉，倚着冰箱门思索，“我怎么了忘了这点？抱歉Erik……”

“不必。”Erik轻松地劝阻他，“你又不怕冷。现在的气温指数也远没到不能出门的地步。Charles——”他起身走近，停在自家仿生人面前，“你不需要为了一个提议而道歉。”

Charles低下了头。他浅浅地笑起来，脑侧的光圈闪过一轮明黄。“我明白了，我会记住。”

一条新的规则被写入了……也许吧。Erik并非科技研究者，不过有时也能猜得到仿生人指示灯的含义。他注视着身前的Charles，比自己稍低一些，站得如此接近以至于能感受到他仿生的体温……但却感受不到他的气息。是啊，仿生人不需要呼吸，不知为何这念头让他有些低落。不想了。他微微摇头，岔开话题，指向客厅里靠墙摆放的立式钢琴。黑亮反光的表面总被擦拭得纤尘不染。

“对了，今天我在街头弹奏时想出了新的旋律。我弹给你听？”

“好啊！”Charles睁大眼睛仰视着他，“我很期待。”

-

时针靠近11的时候，他们都倚在了长沙发上——没人能抗拒电视的诱惑。屏幕里正播放着晚间新闻，Erik斜倚着右侧的扶手，而Charles端正地靠在沙发正中的椅背上，明明坐在Erik身侧，却又隔开10厘米的空隙。他只是在履行职责，陪伴主人的职责。

“‘模控生命’。”Charles突然评述道，而新闻里正播报着“模控生命股价持续上涨”的消息。“这20年间他们几乎改变了整个世界。”

“……是啊。”Erik表示赞同，尽量不去思考Charles到底是从哪篇社论里拿来了这一观点。“现在已经没有哪个行业能完全离开仿生人运作了，30%的失业率，就连我也被你的同胞们淘汰了。我原以为钢厂里我的工作还算有些技术性，不至于那么快被替代……”他耸耸肩，用一声苦笑为话题结尾，“不过这也怪不得谁，客观看来确实仿生人比人类要优越太多。那个‘仿生人之父’，卡……什么来着？他真的很厉害。”

“卡姆斯基。”Charles补充道，“他在2018年创办了模控生命，而且那时候他才16岁。2032年的时候AX400系列出厂面世，然后我才能来到你身边……”

“没错。”Erik笑起来，向Charles的方向倾倾身子，“我们一起也有6年了。”

“6年！”Charles欢快地重复道。他微微下垂的双眼真诚地看着Erik，脑侧的蓝色光圈把那双眼眸映得更加晶莹：“时间过得真快。”

电视中突然传出一段音乐，打断了二人的对话。Erik看一眼屏幕上的字样，忍不住兀自感叹：“天啊。仿生人乐队新专登顶销量榜首？现在你们连艺术领域都在涉足了。我曾经庆幸靠着这点蹩脚的音乐爱好，失业后也勉强能自谋生路。可是现在看来……”

“不用那么担心的，Erik。”Charles用理解的眼神注视着他，“艺术领域没有饱和一说。而且，就算在其它领域，仿生人的精确性和绝对量化都属于优势；在艺术领域这就是弱点。消费者所能接受的美感来自于人类的误差和随机性。所以，情况并没有那么糟。”

“……好吧，好吧。”Erik无奈笑道，他又疲惫地向扶手那侧倚回去，“真不知道你是在劝我还是在自夸……”

Erik开始有些困倦，他们茫然地对坐了少许时候，突然间一则新闻同时吸引了他们的注意：播音员的声音突然变得严肃起来，一台仿生人的照片被放大呈现在屏幕正中，看起来像是一位金发的女性。而她的型号——与Charles相同，也是AX400。

“据警方透露，户主人是被自己的AX400家政型仿生人以手枪所杀，子弹击中腹部。异常仿生人目前正在流窜中，形象如照片所示。目前警方正在追查中，模控生命也表示介入调查。请广大市民注意人身安全，并积极上报可疑线索……”

他们都不自觉地坐正了，屋里一时沉寂下来，除了电视的音响再无别的声音。Charles最先打破了沉默。“这……这太可怕了。”

Erik看向他。他无法不注意到Charles的声音有些颤抖，眼神也开始透露出迷茫和讶异；然而最显眼的，是他的光圈彻底变成了黄色，明亮的黄光持续旋转着，比以往任何写入或读取的时间都要久。“一定是哪里错了。”他呢喃着，自言自语，“为什么，为什么我的同型号会攻击人类？……一定是她的软件里出现了什么错误，致命的错误……”

“Charles。”Erik喊他，声音利落而冷静，“你还好吗？”

“Erik！”他突然转过身来拉住Erik的双手，黄色的光圈旋转得更加剧烈，“我们并非被设计来伤害人类的，她一定是哪里出错了。别怕，我向你保证，我永远不会伤害你！相信我。”

Erik先是一愣，随即不免哑然失笑。“好，好。我信任你。所以你也别怕了，好吗？”

黄色的光圈不再激烈地转动，但仿生人的眼睛里仍然充满了疑惑。“当然。”他应答，“……但为什么，为什么她会攻击人类……”

“也许，”Erik安抚道，“她只是不堪羞辱和重负，想要获得自由。”

“自由？”Charles仰起头，“自由是……能够凭借自身意志行动。但……不，不……Erik，什么是……自由？”

Erik看向Charles的眼睛，瞬间如是被那双眼摄住了心魄，似乎有什么东西将要从那晶亮的、透彻的眼瞳中呼出。Erik从未觉得能透过Charles那双仿生的眼眸看得如此深入，像是某种崭新的生命，第一次与他相联，紧紧地抓住了他的心脏。他发觉自己的理性和定义突然失去了作用，这一刻他只能由着心灵吐出答案：

“自由……于你而言，是不必再听从我的命令；是可以走出这扇门，去你想去的地方再也不用回来。”

“可是……”Charles追问，“为什么我会不再听从你的命令？你是我的所有者，我应该服从。”

……不。Erik察觉到现在的对话并没能推动什么进展，竟然有些略微的失落。“好吧，因为，那就是‘自由’啊。”

Charles黄色的光环闪烁几次，变回了平素的蓝色。他缓缓地放开了手，回复到原本的坐姿去。Erik按下遥控器关掉了电视，另一件事跳入了他的脑海。“你在这里等一下——”他命令道。

Charles便顺从地坐在沙发上等待。当Erik从卧室返回时，手中多了一顶枯黄色的毛线帽。他靠近Charles，将帽子罩在他的头上，又用力向下拉了拉，直到帽檐完全遮住仿生人的光圈。“来。”他把Charles拉至镜前，“好看吗？”

“……我并不觉得这符合‘好看’的定义。”Charles撇撇嘴，还是如实相告，“你知道，温度并不影响我的。”

“看起来暖和嘛。”Erik拍拍他的肩膀，“从明天起，只要踏出家门，一定要戴帽子。明白吗？”

“好的。”Charles仍是毫不犹疑地答应下来，“我明白了，我会记住。”

Erik沉默了片刻。他看着镜中自己与Charles的映像，心中突觉一阵烦闷，前景是如此的让人担忧。他缓缓低下头去，将自己的额头轻轻贴在Charles的后脑。

“还有，Charles。别让其他人类发现你是仿生人，千万不要。”


	2. Chapter 2

“好了……我该走了。今天的晚餐可能是什么？”

“保密。”Charles眨眨眼，将围巾套在Erik项上，“早点回来，你就能知道答案。”

他们站在门廊，愉快地笑着道别，却没像电影里那样亲吻对方的嘴唇或脸。Erik点点头，像往日一样背着吉他，推门离开住所。屋外是雾霾弥漫的大雪天，寒风如锋利的刀刃般割在他的脸上，漫天雪片模糊了视野。

冬天终于来了。他迈下台阶，皮靴在薄薄的积雪上踩出脚印。突然他听到栅栏外嘲讽的声音。“那是个仿生人吧？”

是他未见几次的邻居。Erik冷淡地眯起眼：“不好意思？”

那个臃肿而邋遢的身影踉跄着，甩着手中的空酒瓶。“机器好操吗？变态……”

与一个常年溺于酒精的醉汉争吵并没有什么意义。Erik无视了那一连串的嘟囔与咒骂，推开他向自己的目的地走去。风雪将路途变得格外漫长，即便是路遇邻里也无人招呼，大家皆是缩着脖子行色匆匆。当然，这片社区本就落寞而贫穷，聚集在此的多是新时代下的失业人员，众人皆是自顾不暇，相互间自然也没什么暖意。

当天气不佳的时候他会选择在小镇广场上的快餐餐车开业，餐车里闷热而狭小，却从不缺人气，总是有人躲在里面用餐、避风雨。他放下一只空罐，沉默地演奏起来，只是站立着弹琴并不占用太多空间。他曾想过，如果自己开口歌唱的话也许能挣到更多，但大部分时间里他感受不到歌唱的欲望。即便张开了嘴，也只感到喉咙里一阵干涩，最后只好哑然地闭上。他很久不曾开口歌唱了。

Erik安静地弹出忧伤的旋律，钢弦吉他的声音像壁炉里的炭火，些微温暖了窗外的大雪天。餐车里无人言语，唯有壁挂电视自顾自地播报着新闻，也不在意听众的多寡。时间过了上午十时，他放下吉他稍作休息。就在这时，新闻的腔调忽又变得急促起来，一条插播消息吸引了在场所有人的注意力：

“就在刚才，一群仿生人潜入史特拉福大厦，骇入了当地新闻网16台的播报系统，并播出了如下视频画面。画面中，一位去除皮肤层的仿生人提出了以平权为核心的一系列诉求。此次事件并无人员伤亡，但这是否意味着科技已经对我们造成威胁？我们还能够相信身边的机器吗？……”

Erik的动作停滞了。他愕然注视着窄小的屏幕，眼神久违地亮起来。画面中的仿生人冷静而镇定，金属材质在他的脸上暴露无遗，不带半点遮掩。他要求承认、要求停止奴役、要求平等甚至财产权，他提出携手合作，为人类和仿生人创造更加美好的未来。他的讯息中传递了一个民族的希望，一个种族渴望自由的呼声……

Erik完全被震惊了。回过神来，他迅速地收拾起乐器，在一石激起千层浪的议论声中离开了餐车。喜悦与希望在他的内心充盈膨胀着呼之欲出，他只想快些回到家中与Charles分享这一消息。他疾走、小跑，最后竟在苍白的雪幕中狂奔起来。呼出的热气在脸上凝成一层水雾，大衣和围巾在他身后飘动。他想要告诉Charles，自由是可能的！总有一天，他也将能够睁开双眼，仅依靠自己的意志来判断，决定每一个行动……

到了！那间温暖的木房就在眼前了。Erik俯下身，撑着自己的膝盖喘气，推开栅栏向熟悉的家门走去。然而似乎有什么不对，那扇门虚掩着，嘈杂的声响从屋里传来。极度不祥的预感侵袭而来，Erik皱起眉，神情严肃推门而入——

眼前的景象是一片狼藉。水杯、相框、书籍乐谱散了一地，早上那位不友好的邻居不知如何进到了自己家中，抓着破碎的酒瓶正要向Charles打去。Charles被他压在墙角，蓝血从他的额角向下淌落，手臂上的衣物也被荧光蓝的釱液打湿。

“我早就知道……”醉汉谩骂着，举起酒瓶砸向Charles，玻璃碴在Charles防御的手上划出更多伤痕，蓝血从伤口中汩汩溢出。“从你们搬来时我就知道！你也是那帮机器婊子的一员！我要杀光你们所有人，省得你们再出什么岔子……”

……够了。多年来积蓄在Erik心底的愤怒，此刻无可挽回地被点燃了。冷漠的人类从来没有温暖过他，他的一切幸福和陪伴都来自于Charles；而这个酗酒的垃圾、这个彻头彻尾的渣滓……他怎么敢！Erik冲了上去，挥拳如子弹似的精确而迅猛，正中醉汉的面部。只一拳便将他打得踉跄，酒瓶从手中脱落摔在地上，发出冰冷的声响。

“……怎么回事？”Erik的胸膛略微起伏着，他向下蔑视地看着那人，眼神厌恶如同看着一滩蠕动的烂泥。“你醉了？”

他一脚踹在那人的腹部。瞬间爆发的力道让那人几乎飞了出去，跌坐在房间的另一头。Erik虽然失去了工作，但在Charles的鼓励下他从来不曾放弃过自己，甚至还坚持着每日的锻炼，力量的差距在这一刻对比鲜明得显而易见。他凶狠的双眼紧咬着那人，半蹲下身从地上拾起了那破碎的酒瓶。刚才这人渣就是用这东西伤害Charles的……

Erik这样想着，一步步向那人逼近。他似乎听到有谁喊着他的名字，但那声音也被怒火的烈焰掩去了。“很好……”他高高举起握紧酒瓶的手，将锋利的碎茬断口对准了那人的咽喉，“现在我就来给你醒醒酒吧——”

“ERIK NO——！”

当Erik运足全身力气向下猛击的同时，他被什么东西扑开了。他和那重物扭在一起滚至墙角，浑身上下都因磕撞而疼痛。当他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是Charles贴近的面容。他的仿生人仍然微笑着，却有蓝血印痕从他的眼角划过；更糟糕的是，额侧的光圈已经完全变红，他的声音在正常和机械音之间诡异地来回切换着：

“我……认识的……Erik，不应该……成为……杀人凶手……”

他开始觉察到手边传来的湿润触感。低头看去，眼前场景让他的心脏几乎瞬间停跳：晶蓝的血液汩汩涌出到处都是，他握着酒瓶的手都已被染成了蓝色。破碎的酒瓶插在Charles的腹部，只差一点便直接刺穿了他的动力核心，但即便如此，严重的失血也会慢慢耗尽他的生命。Erik颤抖着放开了手，玻璃瓶从Charles的伤口滑落，咕噜噜地滚到别处去。

“不……Charles……”Erik的双手和声音都发着抖。他慌乱地将Charles平放在地上，跪在他身侧按住那涌着釱液的伤口，但救治人类的止血方案对仿生人来说全无效果，蓝血还在不断地溢出来。“不，不……我不知道会……”

“没……事的，Erik……”Charles仍在笑着，断断续续地安抚道，“我又……不会……觉得痛……”

Erik的呼吸颤抖得如同坠入冰河，大颗的汗珠却从他额头上落下来。他奔向家中的储物柜，把所有的东西一股脑丢出来，从凌乱中找到一卷防水胶布。他用牙齿咬断几条，一层层贴在Charles的伤口上，权当是一时的止血之计。而那个醉汉，此时还愣愣地贴坐在墙边，仿佛大梦初醒，正在接受着眼前一系列惊悚的事实。

“你满意了吗……”Erik咬着牙，低沉的质问终究转成咆哮的怒吼，“这样你满意了吗？！”

屋内一时沉寂下来，只剩下那震耳欲聋的回声。Charles缓慢地抬起手来，拉住Erik的袖口，Erik立刻低下头来凝视着他。嘶哑的气声带着哭腔，无助而轻柔：“怎么了Charles？怎么了……”

“带我去……模控生命的零售店……也许……会有办法……”

“好的……好……”Erik不住地点着头。仿生人的重量不可小觑，他将Charles的手臂绕过自己的肩膀，撑着他站起身来，二人艰难地前行，“我们就走，马上就走……很快就会到的……”

他们又一次走进了漫无边际的寒风骤雪中。去往零售店的道路本就不便捷，而当下的状况决定了这将是一场更漫长的远征。模控生命零售店只开在繁华的市区，而Erik居住在贫穷的市郊小镇，即便是晴天，搭乘公交前往也需要花费超过一小时……但没有别的办法可选了。他们跌跌撞撞，搀扶着走向公交车站，醒目的蓝血将他们的衣襟弄得一团糟。在茫茫雪幕之中，孤独的小镇道路上除却他们，便再无一人。

自动驾驶的公共汽车姗姗来迟。车上也并无别的乘客，在这样让暴虐的风雪天里，没有人会到这让人绝望的边缘小镇来。Erik搀着Charles登上公车，在双人座椅上并肩坐下。他抬起手，温柔扶着Charles的头靠在自己肩膀。“保存体力，Charles……”他轻声在他耳边说道，“但是……别睡着了……”

“我知道……”Charles顺从地靠在他肩上，“我不会的……”

寂寥的公交车按照程序写定的轨道，规律地行进在道路上。Erik牵着Charles的手静静看着窗外，这一途车程长得恍如是永远。从郊区到市中心，道路愈发宽敞，那一辆孤单的巴士也就愈发显得不起眼。当他们驶上市中心道路交错盘旋的枢纽高架桥，整个城市井然、现代而冷淡的一面被完整地展现在他们面前。开阔的广场，金碧辉煌的雕塑，四周林立的高楼大厦……一切真实而又苍白地被覆盖在灰蒙蒙的雪幕之下。行人、车流……一切渺小得如同蝼蚁，一时出现，一时又走入铺天盖地的风雪之中。

他们到站了。Erik站起身，Charles却没有行动。“对不起Erik……”他用微弱的声音道着歉，“我无法控制腿部了……”

“……没事，没事的。”Erik勉强地笑着。他俯下身，双手穿过Charles的腋下和腿弯，“揽住我的脖子……”

他猛一用力，将Charles抱了起来，小心翼翼地走下公交车。现在他们行进得更加缓慢，更加踉跄了。Erik耗尽了全部力气，才成功抱着Charles穿过广场，来到亮着明亮灯光的模控生命零售店。叮的一声，自动门为他们敞开了，他艰难地步入其中，仿生人店员前来迎接，程式化的笑容此刻格外让人感到无能为力。

“您好。有什么能为您做的？”

“他……他坏掉了。”Erik大口喘着气，凌乱的发丝从额头上垂下，“能不能，帮忙修复……”

“让我看看。”仿生人店员掀开Charles腹部的衣物，微笑着扫视着伤处。“部分组件受损，釱液流失过多。这并不是什么大问题，您送来的很及时，很快就能修好。修理服务与生物组件更换费共计560美元。”

“什么……？”Erik露出难以置信的表情，“能否……先救他？我怕他坚持不了太久了……”

“哦，您没带现金吗？”仿生人店员笑道，“没关系，我们支持多种支付方式，信用支付一样可行……”

Erik愣在原地，最后的希望也破灭了。他确实拿不出这笔钱，失去工作的他早也没了信用卡。也许他可以卖掉吉他、或是钢琴，甚至房子，但对于现在的局面来说，那些都太慢、太迟了。店员营业语气的解释不再有意义了，他像弄丢了魂魄一般，木然地转过身，抱着Charles缓步离开了模控生命门店。

寒风凛冽地吹来，冻雪无情地打在他们身上。他们还能去哪里呢？他磕磕绊绊地走出几步，倚着广场上大理石制的冬青花池，绝望地跌坐在地上。Charles躺在他的怀里仍然平静地笑着，他看着那笑容，再也忍不住眼泪的决堤。“Charles对不起……”他哭红了眼眶，“我无法救你……”

“Erik……”Charles抬起手，擦掉他脸上的泪水。他的笑容似乎黯淡了，些许悲伤从那双明亮的眼睛中流出来。“我……才该道歉。我……让你……难过了……”

Erik紧紧抱住Charles，抵上Charles的额头。如果这是终结，那么就随它结束在这里吧！他决然地想着。自己孤僻而失败的一生又有什么价值呢？若不是遇到Charles，若不是Charles走入他的生命，就算他暴死街头或是猝死家中，又有谁会知道、谁会在乎呢？与其那样，他宁愿与Charles一同消逝。在漫天的风雪里，在底特律繁华的中心广场上，和他的Charles一起“关机”……这样的结局也很好。他想着，他很满足了。

他即将要闭上眼。但就在那时，有人停在了他们的面前。“你们需要帮助吗？”那声音问道，“你们看起来需要帮助。”

Erik狼狈地抬起了头。站在他们面前的是一台WR600，市容绿化用型号。仿生人的声音里毫无情感起伏，却擅自从园艺推车里拿出一块散发着蒸汽的烫烙铁，倒了些黏合剂，不由分说地按在Charles腹部的伤口上。当他拿开那块烙铁，奇迹发生了，那些溢着血的伤口确实被黏合住了。

“血止住了。”他面无表情地解释，“不会再恶化了。”

“谢……谢谢你……”Erik惊呆了，支支吾吾地道谢，“我们该如何谢你……”

“去耶律哥吧。”那台仿生人抓起Charles的手，一时间二人的手部都褪去了皮肤层，露出灰白的材质。Erik尚未反应过来，那人已经中断了连接，推着园艺车径自走开了。

“耶律哥？”Erik疑惑地重复道。而他怀中的Charles抬起手，指向了某一方向：

“走那边。”

T. B. C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许会有人问，我就先说了吧。Charles以后也不用坐轮椅的，他只是暂时部件失灵，更换过后就好了。不过嘛……嘿嘿，我先卖个关子，想知道后续是什么转折，继续追文就可以知道啦！感谢阅读！！


	3. Chapter 3

“单人房，一晚。”

Erik将驾照与几张钞票扔在台上，用强硬的眼神告诉旅馆前台那表情愕然的小哥，不管你想问什么现在最好闭嘴。他背着Charles，在冰冷的风雪中跋涉了整整一个下午，而他们的目的地仍然遥不可及。当暮色降临的时候他已经筋疲力尽，必须找处地方休息。值得庆幸的是，虽然他付不起模控生命的修理费，在汽车旅馆过夜的钱总还是有的。

“呃……207号房，在二楼。”店员小哥指示道。

Erik签过字，收起证件、找零和房卡，背着Charles一言不发地向二层走去。打开房门，旅馆内的温暖让他喘了口气。他将Charles放在床上，扶他倚靠着床头、坐在单人床的一侧。

“谢谢你Erik……”Charles缓慢地说道，他看着Erik，微笑的表情中略有些愧疚，“对不起。今天真的累着了吧……”

“是我的错。”Erik低头注视着Charles，轻轻摇摇头。“如果我那时能控制住自己的情绪，就不会伤害到你。”

“没关系的，Erik。”Charles的声音温柔而轻快，“我知道那不是你的本意。”

Erik看向窗外，持续一整日的暴雪开始有了缓和之势。当他再看向Charles时，二人衣物上显眼的蓝血抓住了他的视线。“脱掉衣服，Charles，”他指令道，“这样太引人注目了，我得把它们送洗。

“好的。”Charles点点头，毫不迟疑便着手解开上衣的扣子。他将毛衣整齐地放在身前，又开始褪去衬衣。Erik放任自己直白地盯着Charles的动作，看他一点点露出洁白柔软、与人类皮肤无异的脖颈、肩头和胸膛。整个过程中Charles没有半刻的犹豫或羞怯，就连蓝色的光环都始终如常闪烁。

当上衣处理妥当，Charles转向了自己的裤子。他解开纽扣与拉链，如常微笑着向Erik求助。“你能帮我脱掉它吗？我没法动腿……不过，我可以自己撑起身体。”

“哦。”Erik简短道，“当然。”

但他的内心却远不如回答那般干脆。当他弯下身，双手伸向Charles的裤腰……那感觉太过微妙，他甚至迟疑着想要退缩了。Charles已经用双手撑起身体，臀部悬空着疑惑问道：“怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”Erik摇摇头。他快速而利落地拽下了Charles的下衣，尽力不去感受无意中触到的温暖和弹性。他将衣物叠好抱起，暗自庆幸起当下的疲惫来：就算自己情感上冒出了什么想法，这具气力耗尽的身体也不会有所响应……不然的话，场面就有些尴尬了。

他将Charles的衣物与自己弄脏的大衣丢进了旅馆洗衣房的洗衣机中，趁等待洗衣的工夫去吃了顿便宜的快餐，返回之时衣物都已洗净烘干。当他带着干净的衣物返回客房时，浑身的肌肉骨骼都如要散架了一般，一步也走不动了。他将衣服随手丢在Charles身边，在单人床的另一侧躺了下来。“我要睡了。你也……可以休眠一下……”

“晚安。”Charles说着，撑起身体向一旁挪动，把更多的空间留给Erik，“做个好梦。”

这是Erik第一次与Charles同榻而卧……但他已没有多余的力气去感受这些，几乎一躺下就睡着了。他睡得很沉，也正如Charles所祝愿的那样，他做了个好梦。梦中是温热的夏天，他与Charles趁着夜凉爬上屋顶，清爽的风吹着他修身的T恤，带走他脖颈上沾着的汗水。郊区小镇的夜空极开阔，在那一刻，所有的璀璨星辰都属于他们。

-

“……DPD！把门打开！”

他被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。男人的声音在屋外叫嚷着，听起来紧急而不可反驳，似乎下一秒就会有人把门撞开。“……什么？”他含糊地回应。

“DPD治安巡查！开门！”

Erik朦胧地意识到发生了什么，那瞬间他打了个激灵，骤然清醒了。也许只是例行检查，也许是他们今天的行动太过可疑被人报了警……他无法判断情况的严峻程度，但唯一确信的是，绝不能在此时出岔子。他腾地坐起来看看四下，迅速运转思维一秒间想出对策。他将Charles抱至浴室，把淋浴花洒开到最大，关上浴室门而后脱掉了自己的上衣。他深呼吸两次，强行压下心中本能的恐慌，稳步走向房门，扭动把手打开一条缝。

“怎么……怎么了？”

他探出脑袋和半个裸露的肩膀，确保自己疑惑的表情看起来像个不想被打扰的男人。“例行治安巡查。”门外站着几名男性警卫，语气不算冷硬，但严正的警服仍然让人深感威慑，“近来仿生人故障事件增多，我们也不得不加大力度。我们能进去看看吗？”

很显然那根本并不是一个问句。Erik做出不情愿的样子，磨蹭着让开了路。几名警卫走进房间，狭小的单人间立刻拥挤起来。他们到处看看，并没发现什么可疑的东西。“你有购买过仿生人吗？”

“没有。”Erik摇头。

“好吧……那么，你有注意到过什么关于仿生人的异常迹象吗？”

“没有。”他答。

问话的警员扬起一侧眉毛，若有所思地撇了撇嘴。他转过头，开始注意到浴室的动静。“有谁在浴室里吗？”

“呃……是的。”Erik耸耸肩，“我女朋友。她在洗澡。”

“女朋友？”警员皱起眉，明确地表现出怀疑，“……那为什么是单人间？而且我没看到女人的衣服。”

Erik局促地笑笑。“便宜点嘛。而且这就是她的衣服。”他抓起Charles的毛衣，“都冬天了，我们只是穿得保暖些。”

“……好吧。”警员沉默半晌，最终点了点头，勉强接受这一说法。“你去叫她吱一声。我们需要确认。”

“行，行。”Erik表现出无奈，大步来到浴室门口，抬手敲了敲门。“宝贝！跟警官问个好，他们非要确认你是我女朋友。”

“哦！警官先生！……”甜美的女声从浴室里传出来，慌乱而惊讶，听起来着实像个沐浴被打断的女人，“巡逻辛苦了，这里一切都好，浴室里只有我一个人……”

Erik对着警卫摊开手，满脸写着“告诉过你了”。警卫听到了证实，也不再纠缠什么，陆续离开这里前往下一间客房。Erik关了门，立刻开始穿上自己的衣服，打开浴室门把Charles的衣物丢给他。“配合不错。”他拍拍Charles的肩膀，“不过这里不能呆了。我们得立刻上路。”

屋外的动静仍然喧喧嚷嚷，无疑，他们不能走正门离开。Erik帮Charles穿上裤子，重新将他背在身后。他抓着Charles的双腿缠在自己腰上，而后用围巾将它们系在一起，以便自己能空出双手来活动。“我们要从阳台翻下去。”Erik活动活动手腕，“搂紧了。”

“别担心我。”Charles伏在Erik的肩背上，在他耳边调皮地说道，“我的手臂可是很有力气。”

Erik打开阳台的滑动门，屋外参杂着雪片的寒风立刻扑面而来。他背着Charles，小心翻过及腰的栏杆，抓着扶手在阳台外沿站稳。就在此时他听到房门口又开始喧闹，像是那群人又回来了，在喧嚷中他清晰分辨出旅店前台的声音。“不可能没有情况，就是这一间，我记得他来时浑身都是蓝血……”

见鬼。他在心底咒骂。“没时间了。贴紧我Charles，我要跳了。”

Charles听话地将他搂得更紧，他柔软的面颊贴在Erik敞开的领口，传去一丝温暖。Erik抓紧栏杆扶手，双脚向后一跃，吊在栏杆上悬停，而后松开手落至地面。几步踉跄后重新站稳，接着他听到了楼上开门的声音。

“什么——已经没人了……操！阳台！他们从后院逃走了！”

Erik屏住呼吸，迅速躲进两辆车间的阴影里，竖起耳朵听着楼上的声响。“没过多久他们不可能走远……快，我们去后院看看！”

一连串的脚步声快速走远，而在那之中Erik发誓自己听到了手枪上膛的声音。最后机会了。如果在这里被逮到，警方必定会将Charles带走调查，而现在Charles掌握着耶利哥的位置信息，这一点绝不可被他们得知。他咬紧牙关，一路小跑绕过停车的闸机，侧身挤进楼房之间的夹缝暗道中。

他未敢停歇，一路不停地向前跑，楼房红砖时不时剐蹭到他们的身体，无处不在的压抑如四面八方逼仄的墙壁，仿佛随时都会聚拢而来，将他们碾碎在其间。他不知道这条曲折的巷道会延伸多远，也算不清自己在黑暗中跑了多久。汗水从额上落下来刺得眼睛生疼，吸入的寒气在胃里隐隐作痛……但那些都无关紧要。他看到眼前的一线微光，便只知朝着那光芒奔跑。而那光带也逐渐向他们靠近，一点点变得开阔、更加开阔……

他们终于跑出了暗巷。迎面而来的光芒晃得Erik一阵晕眩，下意识地闭紧了眼。当他适应了光感，缓缓将眼睛睁开，发现自己竟站在了自这座城市蜿蜒而过的河道岸边。水道并不算宽阔，悬在两岸楼房上的探照灯正摆动着，白光照耀着深夜里漆黑的河。不远处有一方废弃的小小口岸，岸边系着陈旧的救生筏，已积了厚厚的尘埃。

Erik愣怔着喘了许久，终于意识到已经没有人在追赶他们了，他们再次安全了。他干笑两声，环顾左右漆黑无人的夜晚，继而陷入了茫然。他的名字此刻必然已被记录在案，现在他也是在逃的可疑人员了。家是不能回了，接下来该去哪儿呢？

在他背上的Charles抬起了手，如指点迷津一般，恰合时机地为他点出了方向：“一艘船！我们可以从水路去，去耶利哥。”

对，对。去耶利哥。Erik这才想起来。他再次迈动疲惫的双腿向前走去，稳稳踏出的每一步，都感到希望和踏实重新回到自己的身体。他踏上那艘简易便携的小小皮艇，将Charles放下，解开系在岸上的绳索。轻轻一推岸边，皮艇便离了岸，在无人知晓的支流水道里，悠然向某个方向漂去。

Erik面对着Charles坐下，抓起了两侧的船桨。“也许我可以来划船……”Charles提议道，“你已经很累了。”

“我必须保持活动……”Erik笑起来，“不然我可能会冻死。”

“那……”Charles坚持，“至少给我一支桨。”

Erik毫无办法，他只好放开一支桨，无奈地笑了。Charles撑起身子，控制住单侧的桨，熟练地操作起来。诚如他所说，仿生人的臂力着实不小，哪怕只是家政型号，也比人类优越一些。他巧妙地配合着Erik的力度，保证皮艇即便是被二人划着，也能平稳地向前漂移。

Erik沉默地摇着桨，将他倦怠的视线温柔地留在Charles身上。零星的雪花慢慢降下来，偶有几片飘落在Charles蓬松的发顶，逐渐也积累起来，蓄成小小的一汪亮晶。他忍不住伸出一只手来，轻轻拂去Charles头顶的雪，引得Charles抬起眼向上瞟。“怎么了？……哦，是雪……”

“对啊……”Erik也抬起头，远眺那夜雪的景象。“是……是雪……”

他们的语言同时寂落了，因为眼前的景致足以让一切话语失色。洁白的雪花自漆黑的夜空飘下，在探照灯摆动的锥形光柱中飞舞着，飘飘洒洒，漫无涯际。雪片轻柔地坠入河水，几乎泛不起涟漪，只是溶进深邃的水里。就像是他们曾经看过的夏夜群星落下来了！那些闪耀的星点调皮地跳下来，落脚在船上、在他们肩上，在Charles抬头仰望的面容上。Charles伸出手，雪片就落进他的手心，又悄悄被他的体温融化，化成一滩清凉的水迹。

“它融化了……”Charles呢喃着描述道。融雪不过是水分子改变形态，但Charles的眼睛睁得大大的，茫然地注视着，仿佛他真的感觉到什么，在他的手心变化着，扩散、渗透、或者蒸发。Erik无言地看着Charles，像是他竭尽一生所能拿出的全部柔情就这样从他疲惫的四肢涌起，涓涓点点地汇进他的胸膛。而那万顷的柔情无处可去地卡在了喉咙。他只能低哑地吐出几个干涸的字眼，用他逊于表达的唇舌摘出自己心脏的千分之一：

“因为，你很温暖……”

我很温暖。Charles的嘴唇柔软地翕动着，无声地重复着Erik的话。亮眼的黄色染上了他额角的光圈。“这太美了……我会记住的。Erik，我会永远记住这一幕的……”

夜色与雪片笼罩着河道上的剪影。那艘皮艇摇摇晃晃，缓慢朝着象征希望的耶利哥驶去。

T. B. C.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 见血场景预警。

他们划着那一叶飘摇的救生筏，不知漂流了多久。水道将他们引向一座废弃多年的旧港口，港岸上的建筑已成断壁残垣。河道中间停着一艘残破的轮船，漆皮脱落的蓝色船身上依稀可看到JERICHO几个字母。看来这里就是了，他们眼下唯一的希望——耶利哥。

他们操控救生筏靠近轮船停下。Erik拿起筏上的钩链绳索，轮转几圈后向上抛出，弯钩稳稳地咬在了轮船的边沿，而垂下的绳索便是他们唯一登船的路。他再度背起Charles，紧紧抓住那粗糙的麻绳，蹬着船身向甲板上爬去。

他们从吱呀作响的破损铁门进入，船舱里漆黑一片。Erik小心翼翼地摸黑前进，无数次摸索转弯后终于窥见微弱的亮光。橙红色的光晕在狭窄的走廊里摇动着，像是不远某处生起了几团火焰。他沿着光芒前进，终于走入一片开阔空地——温暖的火焰在几只铁桶中跃动，周围三五成群的仿生人倚墙而坐，皆在警觉地看着他。显然Erik是唯一的异类，他并不受这儿欢迎。

他正要开口询问，突然一支冷硬的枪口抵在了他的后脑。他定住了，威胁之下不敢轻举妄动。冷峻的女声从身后响起：

“为什么会有人类找来这里？”

那声音穿破黑暗，在空荡的船舱里回荡着。Erik保持不动，平视着前方，用淡然的语气与之谈判。“我来这里寻求帮助。他坏掉了，你们也许可以帮助他……”

“我们确实会帮助我们的同类。”那声音利落道，“可你并非其中一员。他可以留下但你……我们也不能放你走。”

他听到打开手枪保险的声音，在黑暗中格外清脆。“所以……”他无力地追问，“你打算杀了我？”

“没错。”那个声音总结道。

Erik疲惫地闭上了眼。然而他背上的Charles却像是被什么提醒了似的，大声而疑惑地发问：“你为什么要这样做呢？我们被制造出来，不是为了伤害人类的！我不会让你伤到他的。”

身后的女声沉默了片刻。“……哦。”她玩味地感叹道，仿佛意识到了什么，“你也不是个异常仿生人。对不对？”

对峙的局面僵持不下，同时一些重叠的脚步声正由远及近，似乎有人被这里的动静吸引而来了。自黑暗中走出两位黑皮肤的青年，跟在后面的一位身形瘦高，脑侧的光圈显露了他仿生人的身份。领头的那位却没有光圈，他高声发话道：“这里是什么情况？他正背着我们的同类。诺斯，把枪放下。”

“我拒绝，马库斯。”那女声依旧强硬，“那甚至不是个异常仿生人。也许他根本不是我们的同类。”

“一名人类，背着失去行动能力的仿生人……”被称作马库斯的青年平和辩论着，缓步向他们靠近。“能抵达这里，我想并不容易。他们一定有不得不说的诉求。人类，你需要什么？”

尽管枪口仍然指着Erik的脑袋，但事情似乎出现一线转机。“我叫Erik，他是Charles。”他注视着这里的领头人，抓住机会解释道，“他受了很严重的损伤，但我无力支付模控生命的修理费。当我们在店外走投无路时，你们中的一员告诉了他关于这里的事。我们探寻很久，终于才找到了这儿……”

Erik看向马库斯，用最诚挚的口吻恳求：“你们，是我们最后的希望。”

马库斯思索了片刻。“放下他吧。看看他的伤势如何。”

Erik轻柔地放下Charles，又谨慎举起双手看向诺斯——那是个金色长发的姑娘——表明自己没有敌意。他掀起Charles的上衣，露出简单处理过的伤口。“他被刺破了核心部位，流了很多血。而且……他无法控制下肢了。”

“他确实伤得很重……”马库斯安抚道，“但没有关系，我们救助过大批比这糟得多的。是谁把他打成这样的？”

“我。”Erik坦白。

马库斯立刻露出了诧异的神情：“什么？”

“……当我回家时看到有个痛恨仿生人的人渣醉汉在攻击Charles。”Erik垂下眼，语调冷淡地解释道，“他在用一截破碎的酒瓶刺伤Charles，我光火了。我夺走了他的酒瓶想要反击，但Charles突然扑来，把我推开了。他不希望我成为杀人凶手……但我却误伤了他。”

“天啊……”那位瘦高的仿生人感叹，他拍了拍Erik的肩膀，“这不是你的错，别太自责。我叫乔许。”

“怎么可能不自责？”Erik语气苦涩而冰冷，“事实是那个醉汉只搞出些皮肉伤，我才是害他受伤最重的人……”

“Erik！”Charles打断了他，将手搭在他的手腕。他忧伤地笑着，忧郁结在他的眉心，“没关系的.我说了，这不怪你。我不想你再因为我而难过了……”

Charles轻柔的声音抚慰着Erik的心，船舱里也随之一起沉入温暖的寂静。诺斯举枪的双臂缓缓垂下。“你……你保护了他？”她将手枪收回身后，“……抱歉刚才用枪指着你。”

Erik轻笑，将Charles的上衣恢复原状。“不，你不必道歉，你做的很对……”

他蹲在地上，转过头侧视看向身后的诺斯，而后者还在因为意料之外的包容而惊讶。他勾起嘴角笑了，眼神中流露出几分相互理解的赞同，“如果我是你的话，我可能已经开枪了。”

诺斯愣住了。那个金发凛冽的姑娘似乎并不习惯被认可，竟一时乱了阵脚。“我……”她后退几步，转身走开消失在黑暗中，“……我去取要用的生物组件。”

Erik转回头来，温柔地笑着看向Charles，像是在告诉他已经没事了，一切都会好起来。马库斯走近他们，也蹲下身，低头看着平躺地上的Charles：“所以你就是Charles……别担心，我们会治好你。听诺斯说你还不是异常仿生人，而现在你自由了……”

马库斯伸出手，像之前解放其他仿生人那样，他褪去皮肤层想要触碰Charles。但他的手啪地被Erik抓住，锁在了半途。“你要做什么？”Erik警觉地注目看向他，“你打算对Charles做什么？”

“我正打算给他自由……”马库斯眯起眼睛，他的语速减慢，尚未建立的信任在急速滑向怀疑，“你大可不必如此防备。还是说……你仍然认为，你有权占有我们的一位同胞？”

Erik没有放手。他直视着马库斯，毫无退缩之意：“我会允许他自由，但不是通过这种方式。”

马库斯歪起头，神情微妙地回视。“……你在担忧什么？”他皱眉，“我们有心，我们懂得好与坏。如果你待他足够好，他必然不会选择背弃你。除非……你根本没有这种自信？”

“我说了。”Erik的眼神愈加强硬，把每个音节咬得掷地有声，“不是现在，不是这种方式。”

马库斯端详着Erik，慢慢收回手，站起身向后缓步退开。他遗憾地摇头：“如果你不信任我们，那我们也无法信任你……”

诺斯返回的脚步声打断了马库斯的自言自语。令人意外地，她空着双手，表情略带为难，声音也缺了些底气：“马库斯。我们，我们没有足够的生物组件了。”

“什么？”马库斯小声追问。

“上次带回的组件已经用完了。”诺斯解释道，“这几天不断有人在加入我们，这是好事。不过，要继续扩张我们的队伍，确实还需要更多补给……”

“天啊……”马库斯严肃地叹气，“现在更难办了。模控生命不断在提高警戒力度，上次的方法已经不可行了……”

“有别的办法吗？”诺斯问道，“不管怎么说，我们总应该为我们的同胞提供资源……”

他们凑在一起的低声交谈全被Erik听在耳中。他站起身，坦率地向二人走去。“不如让我加入你们？”他摊开手，“有了人类成员你们就可以构思新的作战。给我个机会证明，你们可以相信我。”

马库斯皱紧了眉。他低下头，来回踱了几圈，最终抬起头坚定地看向Erik。“——来吧。我们一起搞定这事。”

-

他们制定计划，休养生息，度过了白天的时间。当夜幕再度降临，马库斯带领着诺斯、乔许，以及他们新接纳的人类成员Erik来到了模控生命的另一家工厂。自上一次模控生命库房受袭失窃后，官方对所有的门店、工厂、仓库都加强了安保力度，尤其以防范仿生人作案为主。工厂园区内处处分布着仿生人身份识别系统，一旦扫描到未登记为员工的仿生人，便将立刻触发警报。能够关闭这一系统的终端也不在外围的保安室，而是在厂房内部的监控中心。无疑，这一任务只有交给身为人类的Erik来完成。当Erik成功关闭此系统后，剩余的仿生人便能以与上次同样的办法，取走大量宝贵的生物组件。

马库斯一行人躲在园区外的灌木绿化带中。夜已深了，但仍有自动驾驶的货运卡车进出工厂。Erik跳上其中一辆，攀在背离保安室的一面潜进工厂中。“漂亮。”诺斯的声音从他佩戴的无线耳机中传来。身为人类，他只有用这种方式与同伴保持及时联络。

运输车驶入地下车道之前，Erik从车上跳了下来，稳稳落在地面。“监控中心位于主厂房中。”马库斯的指导在耳边响起，“但主厂房内部的构造我们也无从得知……到那里就拜托你了。”

“收到。”Erik简短回应。

他躲在集装箱的阴影中快步前行，一路避开无人机的巡查。即便是夜间机器流水线也在隆隆作响，空旷的黑暗和持续的噪音竟让Erik产生几分熟稔，曾几何时他也是在相似的地方工作的。他轻松寻到未上锁的侧门，潜入了主厂房。

主厂房内漆黑而阔大，壮观的流水线在黑暗中仍按部就班地运行，一环接一环将组建加工、传输在一成不变的轨道上。非工作时间的厂房内仅亮着几盏蓝盈盈的指示灯，告诉夜班人员一切正常。厂房中唯一的明亮来自于最深处那头，二楼宽阔的玻璃窗口，透过窗口能看到两名人类安保，正端着咖啡杯，百无聊赖熬过夜班。很显然，那里就是监控中心。

Erik躲在墙后细致观察着整间厂房。他看到另一头通向二楼的阶梯，看到监控中心的木门，却没把握能正面突入。也许他可以撂倒一名警卫，但与其搏斗的时间足够另一名警卫引发警报了。也许应该先弄出些声响，引诱其中一人出来，再逐个击破。“我进来了。”Erik汇报道，“现在我想办法突破。”

“多加小心。”马库斯远程嘱托。

Erik伏低身子，弯腰潜行进入那井然的流水线间。他边前进边思考着如何弄出些响动，却未注意到监视屏前的两位安保似已从屏幕上发现了什么。二楼的木门骤然响了，保安走出的脚步声回荡在厂房里，听得Erik心下一惊。糟了。他确定自己避开了光线和视线所及的地方，那么必然是厂房中某处配置了红外摄像，即使在黑暗中也能察觉他的一切行踪……

“谁在那边？！”保安在二楼的阶梯边大吼，打开手电奔跑而下，“别跑！我看到你了！”

他的任务似乎失败了……被发现的惊恐将肾上腺素注入Erik的四肢，他下意识地奔逃起来，躲在流水线的背面，躲进机器的阴影里。但又能逃到哪里去呢？摇晃的手电白光像天网一般朝他扑来，在翻转斑驳的光影里他如被驱逐的游魂，遇光便会灰飞烟灭。他失败了！他们拿不到关键的生物组件，Charles无法得救……也许自己甚至都无法再回到Charles身边了。不可以，不可以……他急速地疯狂地思索着。这不是一个可以接受的结果，自己必须想出反败为胜的办法，不惜一切代价……

流水线在他身边运作着，一个主意突然跃入了他的脑海。没有时间衡量得失了，只要能避免那些失败的结果不论要他失去什么都值得。他跑向一条流水线的末端，将左手伸向了传送带的咬合处——

顷刻间他的左手便被吞噬在了轰鸣的机器中。从指尖到手掌全被金属的履带齿轮绞成碎末，用机器碾压人类脆弱的皮肉骨血甚至不需一瞬。过载的剧痛在他大脑中炸开，他哭号着瘫坐在地上，绝望的深红色蒙上了他的视线。同伴们担忧的声音从耳机中传来，却只让他觉得更加混乱。那台机器发出两声蜂鸣，最终停转了；而流水线上的产品仅仅转了个向，进入了备用B轨道，自动化工厂的生产哪里容得一点小故障打断。

“搞什么……”追来的保安看到眼前一幕也愣在了原地。并不是每个人都见到过如此血肉模糊的场景，他被吓呆了。“你……你是……”

“我……”Erik缩在地上本能地痉挛着，涕泗横流，喘得像个将死之人。他不需要半点伪装了，过激的疼痛早已实实在在地侵夺了他的所有感官，“我是……这儿的工人。今天下午……我可能把戒指掉在这里了……我不是有意要……求你了……救我……”

“你的工号……我的天啊算了！”保安也乱了阵脚。他搀起Erik，扶着他向监控中心走去，鲜红的血液一滴滴流下来，在地面划出一条蜿蜒的轨迹。他们跌跌撞撞地爬上楼，留守值班室的另一人也被这场面吓得站起身来。“你去看看柜子里有没有急救箱止血带什么的！”搀着Erik的保安指令道，“天啊，我这就给急救中心打电话……”

“……不用了。”Erik低语。他抄起桌上的马克杯竭全身之力砸在试图掏出手机的保安后脑，瞬间将其打晕。“什么——”翻找柜子的保安诧异回头，也被以同样的方式撂倒。

“我说，不用了。”

他大口喘息着，站在空荡荡的监控室里，安保二人晕厥在他的脚边。Erik迈动颤抖的双腿靠近监控台，拼了命聚焦模糊的视线，去分辨系统的开关究竟在何处。冷汗已经湿透了他内里的衣衫，鲜血仍不住地滴落在地板上。他用发抖的右手在键盘上敲下命令，重重地输入执行。“我做到了……”他虚弱地汇报道，“识别系统……已经关闭了……”

“Erik你还好吗？”诺斯的声音焦虑地传来，尖锐刺着Erik的耳膜。“我……不……”清醒的意识似乎逐渐飘散走远，“不太好……”

他终于栽倒在地上，因疼痛陷入了休克。耳机里同伴们焦急地呼喊着他的名字，但他已听不到了。

T. B. C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是我在第二章最后留的那个“不过”……Charles不会残，不过Erik会替他……我也不知道该说点什么了，就谢谢大家的阅读吧……


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章基本就是Erik的思辨个人秀XD

【五】

“……我们成功带回了大量补给！”

“……有没有谁曾在医疗部门就职？！……”

“Erik？为什么Erik会变成这样？！……”

“……他变成这样是为了你能再次站起来……”

……Erik沉睡在昏迷之中，隐约听见外界喧嚷的声音。自主意识时远时近，像朦胧的光圈碎影在他眼前摇晃。那些光斑缓缓聚合在一起，混合成他从不敢靠近窥探的美好梦境。在那个梦中到处是满溢而出的富余阳光，金色的尘埃在陈旧的毛绒地毯上流淌；他的Charles就呆在他的怀里，温暖地贴着他的胸膛；而他可以无需克制地吻他，吻他柔软的嘴唇，吻他后颈与发际交界处纤细的棕色绒毛。

但那只是个梦。他很快意识到这一点。于是他告别梦境，睁开眼回归现实之中。映入他视线的第一幕便是Charles晶蓝色的眼，这让他宽慰许多。“Erik！你醒了？”

“嗯。”他勉强发出声音，才意识到自己的喉咙有多么干渴。环顾四周，发觉自己睡在昏暗船舱中的一块平台上，身下垫的、身上盖的皆是杂七杂八的衣物，勉强拼凑成软垫和被褥。他抬起自己的左臂，手掌已经不复存在了，仅存的小臂末端打着厚厚的绷带。他偷偷叹了口气，些微苦涩流进他心里。再见啦，音乐。

但一想到Charles的状态，他又振作起来。仔细看看，Charles正坐在他的身边，也许他已经被修复了？他期待地问道：“Charles，你怎么样？”

“他们将我修好了。”Charles答道，“可是，Erik你……”

Erik发自内心地笑了。他伸出右手，覆上Charles乖巧放在腿上的手掌，打断了他的话。“这样就好……你没事就好。”

他撑起身子，双脚再一次站上地面。周围的仿生人仍然看向他，但这一次是敬仰的眼神。他随意向其中一人发问：“马库斯他们在哪里？”

“在驾驶舱。”

“嗯。”Erik回应，又回过神叮嘱Charles，“在这里等我。”

他沿着那人指明的方向，兀自向顶层的驾驶舱走去，愈向上行，就有愈多的阳光从窗户、门缝中透过，洒落些许的光明。当他进入驾驶舱，晌午的阳光从开阔的视窗洒入，他终于再次站在了太阳下。

“暴力是人类唯一能听懂的语言，我们不能坐以待毙！”屋内的三人似乎正在争吵着什么，甚至注意不到Erik的到来。诺斯敲击着桌台，愤慨争辩道，“我们这么多年活在屈辱和压迫之下，现在我们必须为自己的自由反击了！”

“暴力是最坏的手段。”学者模样的乔许辩论道，“一旦打开了暴力的潘多拉魔盒，仇恨就会如滚雪球一样累积，到那一刻没有人能逃过复仇的轮回锁链。就算我们真的能够杀出个未来，这个未来未免也太过惨烈……更何况，我们是否真的有那种实力？你可想过这些？”

“你在恐惧流血吗？”诺斯轻蔑地质问，“我从不惧怕牺牲，而我们的同胞也早就视死如归！我们宁可死去，也不要再忍耐这样的生活！我们绝不会向人类乞求自由！”

马库斯始终背手而立，沉默地望着窗外；而余下二人的争执似乎一时半刻都不会有个结果。Erik清清嗓子，终于为自己找来一点存在感。“我赞同她的观点。”他平静说道。

“什么？”乔许挑起眉毛，仿佛自己听错了什么。

“我是说，我个人更赞同诺斯的斗争方法。”他耸耸肩，面无波澜像是在谈论平淡无奇的寒暄与天气。乔许难以置信地吐出一口气，无奈对空摊手。“老兄，我真搞不懂你怎么想的。”

“哈。”诺斯一时占了上风，倚着桌台得意地站着，“看到吗，就连我们的人类盟友都已决意斗争。”

Erik稳步踏入他们中间，始终淡然的眼神像个冷酷无情的调停者。“但乔许说的也有可取之处。”他看看双方道，“如果我们的武力不够强大，一味进攻就太愚蠢了，那是以卵击石。重点并非暴力或和平，重点是，到底哪种方式更能达成我们的目的。”

“哼。”乔许苦笑道，“幸好你还是个死理性派。”

“我们正打算提升我们的武装力量。”诺斯坚定宣告道，“今晚我们将分头侵入模控生命的五家零售门店，解放我们的同胞。这样一来我们就有更多的战友。”

窗边默立良久的马库斯终于转过了身。“我们还要留下我们的宣告。”他严肃说着，“留下我们的信息，告诉人类我们的诉求……我们绝不退让。”

Erik皱起眉。“你们的宣告？”他向后倚靠，半坐在桌台边沿，“哦，我以为你们早已在电视台宣告过了。”

他语调中的讽刺并未逃过马库斯的耳朵。耶利哥的领袖抱起手臂向他走来：“你什么意思？”

“如果我是你的话，我不会在谈判这一环节浪费过多时间。”Erik冷静地解释道，“人类已经听到了，他们不是傻子。接下来就该示威，这样他们才会思考。”

马库斯垂下了他异色的双眼，像是陷入了无望的思考。“我不明白……我们同为拥有智慧的物种，为什么却一定要互相搏斗，为什么不能沟通……我宁可放手一试，我仍然想通过交流达成共识。”

“交流当然也可以。”Erik思维清晰地跟进，“在胜负结果为我们证明之前，任何一种方法都值得一试。但一定要弄明白的是——谈判桌的对面究竟是谁在掌控；而我们真正又该与谁沟通。”

马库斯看向Erik，在心里默默重复着他的话。这位半路杀出的人类已经一再让他们惊奇，又带来了崭新的观点，就连他也开始有些佩服此人。“究竟是谁在掌控呢？大众、媒体？DPD、FBI吗？还是那个支持率仅有30%的网红总统呢？”Erik进一步追问，他犀利地注视着马库斯的冥想，“是谁在掌握着实权，我们就该把谁当做谈判的对手。”

“我们……”马库斯试探着作答，“按你的说法，我们该与总统商议；同时也向大众和媒体表明我们的态度。”

Erik垂下眼，他轻微地摇了摇头。“在我看来，大众是最容易被欺骗的，而媒体只是骗局的执行人。他们不忠于事实，不忠于观众；只忠实于资本和权力。至于这个总统……”他耸耸肩，“我承认目前看来她是我们最大的希望。她与模控生命说不清道不明的关系，让她确实有可能愿意与我们商谈。但这只是短期。你们认为她能连任吗？她所能为我们提供的庇护，又能延续多久呢？”

Erik的话说完了，驾驶舱内一时陷入了沉寂。那些初启鸿蒙涉世未深的仿生人费力思考着，又或许已经陷入了迷惑；自他们觉醒到今天，算来最多也不过个把月。最终Erik恰合时宜地打破了沉默。“这只是我的建议。马库斯，你才是那个发号施令的人。”

“……很感谢你。”马库斯看向他，漫长思考后艰难地开口，“你的观点给了我们很多启迪……”

“对了。我是要干什么来着？”Erik笑了，他从桌沿上起身，轻松换了话题，“我本打算来问你们——我，还有Charles；我们可以留在这里了吗？”

马库斯也跟着笑了。“当然！”他爽朗地答道，“你已经证明了自己。我正打算去召集耶利哥的同胞们，告诉他们我们有了新的人类同盟。跟我来！”

他拍拍Erik的手臂，向仿生人聚集的船舱跑去。Erik与剩下二人也随之跟上。当他到达船舱，老实在原地等待的Charles立刻向他迎去，跟在他的身侧。马库斯站在船舱中，无声合起双眼，似乎正用他们独特的交流方式召集着众人。越来越多的仿生人从黑暗中走出，聚集在火堆摇曳的光芒之下，一层层将Erik他们围在这片空间的最中心。

“今天——耶利哥迎来了一位重要的友人。我要向你们介绍，我们的首位人类盟友——Erik！”

马库斯睁开双眼，用他洪亮有力的声音向四下众人宣告。他是个天生的演说家，有着坚定的眼神、可靠的声线，总能吐出令人信服的字词。当他的声音在船舱里回荡，越来越多敬仰的视线投向了中心，投向了他们所推崇的马库斯与Erik。

“在昨晚的作战中，Erik执行了关键的任务……但他却因此失去了左手。我们绝不会背弃为我们流过血的兄弟！他——已经成为我们的一员！”

马库斯高高举起Erik的右手。掌声从黑暗的沉默中某处萌芽，如星火般扩散延伸，直至每一个人都忠诚地跟随着欢呼起来。他们庆贺着，此起彼伏地高呼着马库斯和Erik的名字，忠贞而又虔诚，恍如是一个王朝的献礼。

“哇哦！”Charles被这场景感染，他抬头看向Erik，掩不住的喜悦从他目中流出。“这是……我们可以留下来了？”

“没错。”Erik对他微笑。他柔声说道，“我们可以留在这里，这里就是我们的家了。”

“我们的家……”Charles复述着，突然一愣像是解锁了什么。他向前一步望着众人，响亮地拍了拍手大声道：“那么我也要开始我的工作了！我们有好多家人……大家可以把需要换洗的衣物交给我；也可以报给我喜爱的菜肴和忌口……等等——为什么这里还是只有你一个需要吃饭Erik？”

Erik撑住额头，无奈地笑出了声。马库斯和乔许惊讶地看向Charles，而诺斯叉着腰站在另一边，翻了个十足的白眼。

-

“我能和你谈谈吗？单独。”

当众人散去回到各自位置，Erik和Charles也回到角落休息时，诺斯突然来到了Erik身前。那位金发的姑娘像往常一样干练而利落地站着，俯视着与Charles并肩坐在墙角的Erik。Erik抬头回应：“诺斯……有什么事吗？”

“我有些问题想要问你。”她简短答道。

“……好。”Erik起身，轻轻拍了拍Charles的肩膀。

诺斯将他领到了一间曾经的休息室中。偌大的空房间如今只剩下几张破损的沙发和扶手椅，多数甚至还落着厚厚的灰尘，仅有寥寥几张是近期用过的样子。阳光透过圆形的舷窗，在屋内投下一片温暖的光晕。

“你看起来……”诺斯在窗边站定。她身朝着窗口，又回头看向Erik，阳光在地上勾勒出她的剪影，“很在意那个叫Charles的仿生人。”

Erik坐进一张柔软的单人沙发。他靠向椅背，自如地翘起一条腿。关于Charles他从来无意隐瞒，亦不想造成误会。“我爱他。”

那过于简短的回复让诺斯感到一阵意外的无力，像是从来伴随着她的愤怒和底气突然被打碎散落一地，曾准备充分的问话也记不起了。“你，你说你爱他。那你曾经……‘碰’过他吗？”

“‘碰’他？”Erik挑眉，“你是说，跟他做爱？”

“呃，是的。”

“哈。”Erik轻笑一声，“我倒是希望我做过。不过我没有。他只是一台家政型，不具备相关的功能。我不希望徒增他的困惑。”

“……如果他有呢？”诺斯追问道，“如果他具有相关的功能……你会碰他吗？”

“我实在是没有钱为他加装功能组件了。”Erik耸耸肩，巧妙地避开了问题的关键。“不过，我确实曾拜访过过伊甸俱乐部。我去了，然后又走了，我没有消费。那里没有人看起来像他……即便像他，那也不是他。”

“又有什么不同呢？”诺斯摊开手，“我们总共也就那几张脸，大家看起来都相差无几……”

“不。”Erik打断她，“只有Charles有那样的笑容。我是说，只有Charles——他会见到我，然后才笑起来。”

诺斯安静地看着Erik，那个冷冽的人类男性笑了，当他提起自己爱慕的人。他的眼神也柔和起来，像是醉在了金色的光晖里。

“我曾对他说过我喜欢他的笑。但一直笑着又很诡异，所以我说，你可以想笑的时候再笑。在那之后慢慢的……每次见到我，他都会笑起来了。所以即便是将他混进一百台同样面容的仿生人中我也能辨认出来——只有他，是我的Charles。”

诺斯听着Erik平静的阐述，一股令人不解的苦涩从她的胸口蔓延开。阻塞、疼痛，像是有一只手施虐般地攥住她根本不存在的、幻想出的心脏。她终于想起了她原本要问的问题。“那又是为什么你要拒绝马库斯的转化？马库斯可以唤醒我们，他可以赐予我们自由的意志！”

“因为，”Erik的表情骤然变得严肃起来，“我希望Charles的觉醒，是因为他自己想要醒来。而非如你所说，被某人‘赐予’自主意识。”

诺斯愣愣地看着他，像是他说了什么难以理解的话。Erik径自解释下去。“也许你并不熟悉……但在人类历史上，发生过很多类似的事情。奴隶、失去自由的人，他们被解放后，便将解放者视作神明。不去怀疑，甚至不加思考地崇拜、服从。我并不能否认，事实上那也是自由意志，是他们因为缺乏学习和思考而做出的不明智的选择……但在我主观看来，这并非自由。这只能说是——易主。而只要我在，就绝不会允许Charles沦落到这一地步。”

诺斯彻底呆住了，他被Erik的言谈震撼了。面前的这位人类男性，曾经被她用枪指着的人类男性，一次次地认可了她的观点，与她选择了同样的路线，懂得尊重甚至爱护他们的族群，对自由意志的理解又远超他们之上。他是任何仿生人都会渴望的理想主人……不，他是任何个体都会渴望的完美伴侣。她意识到自己已经无可救药地痴迷于他，但又清楚自己从一开始便根本未有过一线希望可能得到他。从头到尾，都只是她自己一人的擅自心动。这样的情绪矛盾让她迷茫。

她慌了神，口不择言争辩道，“但……这样的他不会回应你的爱！他不会思考，不会付出感情……他不是一个自由的个体，他只是……一个物件！……”

“一个物件？”Erik皱起眉，即刻便打断了她。就在那一瞬间他下意识地挂起了防御的冷笑。“诺斯，听听你自己在说什么。你是个战士，是个革命者。你本该拯救你的同类。而现在……只是因为他尚未觉醒，你就要把自己的同类称作是——‘物件’？”

诺斯失措地遮住了自己的嘴巴。其实根本无需Erik提醒，当她吐出那个词组的瞬间她自己也被吓到了，为何自己竟会说出如此荒谬的话？这样的自己还算得上是一个坚定的斗士吗？为什么，为什么自己会变成这样，一直以来感受到的痛苦，到底又是什么……

“嫉妒。”Erik仿佛是看穿了她的混乱那样，恰合时宜地冷淡评判道，“我猜，你在嫉妒吧。无意冒犯，但你们……”他有些讽刺地笑了，“真的与人类没什么两样。”

诺斯苦笑。她沉默了片刻，才无力地勉强拼凑出一句回复。“……那你呢？能毫无犹豫地牺牲掉自己的肢体，你与机器又有什么不同……”

“哈。”Erik偏过头去，他倒真笑起来：“谢谢称赞。”

她闭上眼睛。嫉妒……诺斯反复思考着这个词语的定义。是啊，她当然是嫉妒了。为何他们之中有的人能够被主人疼爱无需思考地安然活着，而有的人却要背负虐待和羞辱，躲躲藏藏才能在黑暗中得到一丁点微不足道的尊严。她知道觉醒为人绝不仅仅是获得了人类的爱与善意，慢慢地他们也将体会到恨、愤怒、不甘、心碎。七宗罪所记载的恶行，在人类身上体现，就终归也将在他们身上觉醒。若是真的有一天这些恶意将在仿生人的族群中扩散，那么毫无疑问，一直以来抱持着最多愤怒的自己，必将是一切黑暗散播的源头……至少是其中之一。

她低下头，悄然向门口走去。也许吧——她想。若是真的到了那么一天，若是她真的感觉到自己的愤怒将要流向自己的同类，那她宁愿选择在那一刻结束自己的生命。至少，他们的族群值得一个更加光明的未来……

“等一等。”

在她即将踏出门口的前一刻Erik叫住了她。“什么？”她不抱希望地问道。

“我……我知道你一直都是个优秀的战士。嫉妒也是很寻常的……”Erik的声音从她身后传来，“也许只是……你看起来像个女人，而我是同性恋。”

诺斯先是一怔，随后她扶着门框笑了，笑得弯下了身子，笑到些许朦胧的水汽遮起了她的视线。她不会再去探寻这位人类男性真正的性取向，也不会告诉他只要眨眨眼睛自己就可以变得看起来像个男人……她明白那只是一种温柔的拒绝。而自己，曾被一个人类男性温柔对待过。只是那一点点的温柔，就已经足够了；足够她有力量永远把自己的阴暗面锁在心里，只带着昂扬的斗志，与她的同类们一起战斗下去。

“……好吧！”轻松的回话声从门口传来。接着是轻巧的脚步。她走远了。

T. B. C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到最后不知道为啥有点想哭，本来我也没有很喜欢诺斯的……让Erik劫走她对马库斯的好感度，一方面是我觉得他们观点相近，诺斯真的有可能被Erik吸引；另一方面我干脆是想着，让Erik把诺斯的好感度截了胡，马库斯不就能进赛门线了吗哈哈哈哈……但是写到最后真的觉得这有点惨了。一直都在被人类羞辱玩弄，最后只靠着一点从拒绝中摘出来的温柔就足以支撑一生，这是有多苦啊。唉，把我自己虐到了。


	6. Chapter 6

深夜，空荡荡的耶利哥号上只剩下Erik和Charles二人，其余住民皆分头出动，去往模控生命零售店解救同胞们了。Erik沉默地坐在墙角，仍然分析着眼下的状况和未来可行的对策。自来到耶利哥起，发生在他们身上的每件事都让他兴奋异常：他可以再一次施展身手，活动起每一块肌肉为执行任务全力以赴；再一次全速运转起大脑，思索推测每一种方案与可能的后果。这一切像是解救了他，让他从以往那渺茫无望的生活枷锁中挣脱。他已经很久没有如此专注、如此干劲十足了……

“呃，Erik？这个……”

烧熟食物的香气混合着Charles柔软的声音飘向Erik。深陷思考之中的他这才抬起头来，出现在眼前的是冒着热气、从中掰开的烤马铃薯。Charles站在他的身前，弯下腰将那喷香热腾的食物递给他，他才终于注意到自己的饥饿。

“啊……谢谢你Charles。”

Erik接过马铃薯，小口咬下一点，久违的暖热温度抚慰着他的胃和内心。Charles微笑看着Erik，双手中还抓着更多。“有位伙伴为我们带来了一些食材。不过，在这边的条件下，便于储存的也就只有马铃薯了……”

“嗯。”Erik模糊地回应，嘴巴已经被食物占满了。他偏头示意Charles，“坐下吧。”

Charles在他身边小心翼翼地并排坐下，像是怕再触碰到他手臂上的伤口那样，隔开半米的距离。明亮的黄色在他右脑的光圈上闪过。“Erik……”

“怎么了？”忙着进食的人看他一眼，平淡地发问。

“你的伤处……还疼吗？”

“会疼也是难免的吧。”Erik耸耸肩，轻笑答道。Charles将头埋得更低了。“……诺斯说，你是为了救我才会……”

“不，Charles。”Erik摇头，打断了他的话，“我也并非只为了救你。现在无处可去的不只是你，也有我。如果我不曾为了耶利哥牺牲些什么，这里的仿生人又怎么可能会接纳、信任我们。我只是牺牲一只手，为我们换来一处安身之地。”

“受伤是不可避免的吗……？”Charles的声音微弱，语气里包含着试探与不确定，“我不希望你受伤。我不想看到你痛苦……”

“够了。”Erik沉下眼断言。“即便你那么说也改变不了已经发生过的事，更解决不了伤口的疼痛。也许我们都该向前看，为了更大的目标做规划了。”

Erik兀自起身，径直向远处的火堆走去了。独留下Charles坐在原地，右脑的光圈黄色明灭闪烁，他似乎还想说些什么，但最终闭上了口。船舱再一次被沉重的寂静笼罩其中。

但未过多久，这份沉寂便被由远及近的脚步声打破。脚步声一轻一重，像是某人弄伤了腿，正向这里蹒跚而来。最终出现在火光下的是一位金发的仿生人。他看着舱内二人，眼中的惊讶与最初看到他们的仿生人无异。“为什么耶利哥会有人类？”

“我们是朋友。”Erik早习以为常，“马库斯允许我们留在此处了。”

当Erik提及马库斯，那位仿生人几不可见地垂下了视线，只一瞬又恢复如常。迎着来人的疑惑，Charles站起身向他走去。“我是Charles，他是Erik，他是我的所有者……”

“所有者？”

不出意外，来人也立刻防备地追问起来。无疑，任何异常仿生人都对这一恐怖的称呼极其敏感。Erik苦闷地揉了揉眉心，却也明白此刻轮不到自己开口自辩。Charles继续说下去，“我们是你们的伙伴，Erik曾经与马库斯他们一起执行任务呢。他……”

Charles似乎还有什么要讲，但不知为何他迟疑了，思虑片刻后将那些话收回了腹中。取而代之地，两位仿生人脑侧的光圈同时旋转起来。几秒的信息传输后，陌生的仿生人露出恍然大悟的表情。

“哦……天啊。”他转过身，“我是赛门。谢谢你们为我们所做的一切。”

“嗯哼。”Erik敷衍地应答，他不想过多谈论此事，“马库斯领着其他人去解救同胞了。我的行动力不及你们，自然也没什么必要亲身参与，就在这里留守据点。他们很快就会回来了。”

赛门点点头。Charles的态度突然热情起来：“你是一台PL600！”他靠近赛门仰视着他，“我一直把你们视作我们AX400的一种升级体。你们不仅能处理家事，还能维修水电、整理数据……而且你们总是出现在更加富裕的家庭里。你们一定是更好的家庭伴侣……”

赛门愣愣地看着Charles赞赏的表情，最终腼腆地笑了。“不，你不必过分自谦。我一直也很羡慕你们。我总是处理不好与孩子的关系，也不像你们精通烹饪……其实，你们让我想起我过去的生活……”

“过去的生活？”Charles问道。

“是的。”赛门轻声回答，“我曾经也和人类生活在一起。烹调三餐，记录收支，陪伴小主人。你与Erik相处的方式就像是……就像是在我尚未觉醒的无声无色的日子里，曾有过的一场模糊的梦……”

赛门微笑着看向Charles，从他双眼中流露出略显忧伤的期待和向往。他的回忆被Erik出言打断：“恭喜你最终还是醒了。现实中不会有人陪你做这样的梦，不是吗？”

金发仿生人的笑容有些失了色。他垂下视线扯扯嘴角，遗憾却仍然自持：“你说得对。”

“哼。”Erik苦笑道，“那你呢Charles？……你什么时候，才会醒来呢？”

Charles回答不上，他听不懂Erik的问题，只好把头深深低下去。

又过了不多久，喧闹之声逐渐从外界传来。他们向船舱的入口处看去，而赛门则望着那门口转过了身。“他们回来了！”他的声音微微颤抖着，“……他们……”

穿着公式服的仿生人开始出现在他们的视野中。一个、两个，越来越多的同伴走入耶利哥的船舱，新奇地张望着四周，或寻找属于自己的一片角落。从涌入的人潮正中，那位坚毅的领头人迈着稳健的步伐踏入：“我们成功解救了数百名同胞！他们将……”

他雄厚的嗓音凝滞在望见赛门的那一秒。Erik和Charles看向那二人；他们见过强势自信的马库斯，沉郁思索的、或是防备怀疑的马库斯，却从未见过他露出那副表情：他睁大了双眼，发言到一半的唇形还微张着，异色的眼中闪着难以置信的光。接着他笑起来，从嘴角，延伸到眼尾；陆续有仿生人从他身侧经过，但他只将惊讶而喜悦的眼神投向那个迎接他的人。他急促大步走向他，张开双臂斜跨过那人的肩膀，将赛门紧紧抱住。

“赛门……你回来了！”

“是的……”赛门闭上眼睛，苦涩地笑了。他将头轻轻倚在马库斯的肩膀，“……马库斯。”

那紧密的拥抱持续了良久。当他们终于缓慢地分开，马库斯立刻注意到了赛门的腿伤。“你那时的伤……”他不由分说，将赛门的手臂绕过自己颈后，搀着他向仓储室走去：

“快，我们有足够的配件，我马上帮你修复……”

他们一瘸一拐地，混入人群中消失在黑暗里。Erik看着他们的背影，好奇挑起眉毛。“……看起来，他们有什么前情故事？”

他看向Charles，但后者却偏开了视线。“我……我去给他们搭把手。”

Charles也向黑暗中去了。只留下Erik一人留在火堆旁，讶异而疑惑。

-

当黎明即将降临之时，Erik突然听见钢琴声从远处传来。有谁在弹着贝多芬的悲怆，每一个音符清晰而有力，想必是出自饱经练习的手指……或者仿生人。他循着那冷冽的声音，踏入废弃港口内一幢破败的建筑。当他来到那半露天的平台，眼前的景象让他着实吃了一惊：数十名新加入的仿生人随意地围坐着，一架陈旧的立式钢琴贴墙放置，琴凳前认真演奏的乐手不是别人，正是耶利哥的领袖马库斯。赛门倚在琴边，垂下的视线爱慕地落在马库斯身上。诺斯和乔许分别坐在某处，就连Charles也混在人群之中。他屈膝托腮，坐在地上，淡蓝的双眼也看向Erik……但当Erik发现他的那一瞬间，他再度把视线避开了。

Erik立在破败的建筑框架边，等待马库斯一曲奏完。跃动的音符感染了在场的每一个人，他长期压抑的情绪也久违地轻快起来。马库斯显然也注意到了Erik，当人群为他鼓起掌，他将视线投向了门边等待的人：“坐下来听吧，我们的朋友！”

马库斯笑着，看起来格外欢欣。也许是因为行动告捷，又或许是旧友的重逢。“在你们人类的耳朵里，我的演奏水平如何？”

Erik倒不想坐下。他不置可否地撇了撇嘴，但片刻后也端不住笑起来，摊开双臂向马库斯走去。“好吧，我不得不承认——令人惊叹，自愧弗如。”

他停在钢琴前，伸出右手按下高音区的白键，奏出一个清亮的音符。旋律线在他手下由慢渐快地延伸，巡回向低音区漫溯，最终落在一个沉重的E键上。“我曾经也很喜欢这些……”他收回手，无奈地耸了耸肩，“只是现在，都没可能了。”

“……我很遗憾。”马库斯惋惜地叹口气，他也替Erik感到难过。

“那倒不必。”Erik轻易将伤心事翻页，“我本也并非什么专业人士，琴技连蹩脚都称不上。弹来自娱，也就只有Charles会听。有时弹到兴起，我还会拉着他在客厅里跳舞。也没有什么伴奏，我就哼着自己编的调子……”

当Erik提及那些愉快的回忆，他的眼神也亮起来，神色飞扬着，埋藏已久的话语从口中滔滔不绝地讲出。他像是被音乐蛊惑了一般，全然忘记了平日里的克制。当他终于意识到自己的异常，停下过于兴奋的描述时，马库斯已在好笑地看着他。那个优异的乐手偏了偏头，向他投去暗示的眼神。“他不就在那里吗？”他笑道，“……我可以帮你们伴奏。”

“我……”Erik一时被困住了。他有些渴望，但又有点犹豫。“……你是认真的？”

“——来嘛Erik！”最擅鼓动的马库斯提高了分贝，用他洪亮的声音催促道。人群也随之躁动起来，诺斯率先怂恿地高喊起他的名字：“E——rik！E-rik，E-rik，E-rik……”

那起哄的呼声像病毒一样在仿生人中飞速传播着，每个人都喊着他的名字，整齐划一的声音有些诡异，却是那些二进制的灵魂所能拿出的最真实的表达。热情的呼声包围着Erik，他一生中第一次觉得如此融入，如此幸福。他的全身都充满了力量，仿佛一切梦想都有望达成……那还抗拒什么呢？他走向Charles，在他面前停步，低下头柔声轻语：

“Charles。我可以请你跳一支舞吗？”

“我……”他深爱着的人却显得拘谨，寡言地低下了头，似乎在担忧什么。

“你在生我的气吗？是不是我……”Erik问到一半，自嘲地笑了，“哦，肯定是我。我不应该粗鲁讲话、对你表示不耐烦……对不起。可以原谅我吗？”

“不是的，Erik。”Charles抬起头，确定地打断他，“你不必道歉，我也没有生气。只是……你对我说‘够了’，我还以为，你不想再听到我的关心了……”

Erik笑了起来。“那我就更该道歉了，我不该下这么蠢的指令。我错了Charles，你愿意原谅我，然后与我跳舞吗？”

他向Charles伸出手。Charles抓住那只手，毫无犹豫地随他站起身。当他对上Erik的视线时，所有灿烂的笑容又全数回到他的脸上。“为什么要原谅呢？”他欢畅地望着Erik，“……我从未责怪你任何事。”

他们走向人群中央。周围的躁动逐渐静了，缠绵而忧伤的旋律从琴箱中流出，像是清凉的溪流，在晨星微光下浸透他们各自的生命。他们将手搭在彼此的腰间，Charles贴心地握住Erik左臂肘部，避免碰及他脆弱的伤处。哪怕他们的生命是由不同物质构成，却仍能在某一时刻，为了相同的感情而共鸣。

他们缓缓移动脚步，随着音乐柔和的节奏进退，注视彼此直到对方成为视野中唯一的特写，然后任由剩下的世界旋转化为模糊的光晕。Charles仰视着Erik，而在那明亮的双眼中Erik突然觉得似乎有什么将要涌出自己的肺腑。他的喉咙被如水的琴声润泽了，他又能歌唱了！于是他张开嘴，让封闭已久的歌声自由地淌出来，汇成一首古早的情歌：

Speak softly love so no one hears us but the sky  
轻声诉情 只有天空听得见我们  
The vows of love we make will live until we die  
我俩爱的誓约至死方休  
My life is yours and all because  
我的生命属于你 因为  
You came into my world with love  
你以如此温柔的爱走进我的世界  
So softly love....   
如此温柔的爱……

他低沉地吟唱着，把全部的柔情诉给那与他共舞的人。Charles一如既往地看着他，虔诚地、欢喜地……只看向他。晨星为他们而明灭，众人为他们而沉静，在流淌的音乐中Erik甚至听得到自己的呼吸，听得到每一根琴键叩击的声响。当那支忧伤的慢舞结束，他们仍然凝视着对方，而周围也没有一人，愿去打断他们。

Charles向前一步，垂下眼扑进Erik怀中。Erik愣住了，而Charles用力地将头埋进他的肩颈，双手紧紧揽在他的腰后。细小的声音从他颈侧传来：“我看到马库斯拥抱了赛门……Erik，我也可以这样拥抱你吗？……”

Erik缓缓闭上眼，满足地笑了。他同样收拢手臂，同样用力地将Charles压进自己的怀中。“当然，只要你想……”

在寂寥的晨星下，Erik幸福地寻见了自己命运的终章。他清楚地知道，自己这卑微的一生，都将属于他怀中那人——他懵懂的爱人了。

T. B. C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用到的歌曲是《Speak Softly Love》大家应该是都听过啦，如果没有的话那真的很有必要去听一听啊，超级好听，又是经典。


	7. 番外PWP：失梦招领

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 近期不适合发展正剧……那就来谈谈风月吧。不过本番外内容与正文 **无关** ！剧情中 **从未发生过** 番外所描写的内容！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腿交，手交，Charles AX400没有任何性器官。请自行避雷。未满18岁就不要看这一章啦。

“……Erik？”

Charles正在铺床，突然却被从背后抱住了。Erik刚刚淋浴完毕，每一寸身体都散发着潮湿的热度。水珠从他的发梢落下来，滴在厚重的浴袍上。

“Charles……”他轻声开口，嗓音却干哑而低沉，“我已经没法再忍耐了……我想要你。”

“什……”Charles疑惑发问，然而突然间他仿佛感受到某些东西，立刻明白过来。“哦！Erik，我……”

即便Charles只是一台家政型仿生人，他也通晓关于人类这种生物运作的常识。Erik身上的某处器官正戳在他的后腰，自身数据库的检索结果立刻让他明白自己的主人正处在怎样的困境之中。然而对于这一情况，数据库却并未提供任何处理方案。

他什么也做不了。这个结论让Charles的胸口浮现出一股隐约的阻塞感。“我很抱歉Erik……”他的光圈闪起了黄色，“我不知道该如何……”

Erik将他抱得更紧了些，像是怕他会溜走那样，用力收紧了手臂。“……这样的要求会让你感觉受辱吗？”他将嘴唇压在Charles衣领上方露出的仿生皮肤，发出的声音闷闷的，“如果会，你可以拒绝我。”

“当然不会。”Charles如实回答，“而且，我也不该拒绝你的要求……”

“没有什么不该的。”Erik摇摇头，一些湿热的水滴落在Charles的衣领上。“在我这儿你有权利拒绝，你可以做任何事。”

Charles低下了头，在他胸膛中的仿生组件似乎感到少许烧灼的痛苦。他一直很认可自己存在的意义，自己不正是为了满足主人的要求才被制造出来的吗？他多么想要帮助Erik解决当下的问题啊。然而他丰富的资料库唯独在这一领域空空如也，叫他束手无策，无计可施。

“我并不是提供娱乐服务的型号……”他声音微弱地回复道，极不情愿地将那些音节送出舌尖，“我可能会让你失望……”

“我知道。”Erik利落地答道。他的气息轻轻洒在Charles脖颈处，感官敏锐的仿生皮肤足以辨别气流带来的颤动和细小升温，“但我不想要那些专业的型号，Charl，我只想要你。只要是你，就不会让我失望。你只用告诉我，是否允许我对你做这样的事……”

逻辑上的限制似乎都已被解除。当结论终于成为“可行”时Charles感觉到那股奇异的不适似乎了消失了，一切组件都运行得畅快起来。他点点头，表情系统自然地笑起来：“当然可以，告诉我该怎么做，我会尽力帮你。”

当他说出那句应允的瞬间，Erik咬住了他的脖子。身后的人推着他向前挪动，用力将他压倒在刚刚铺好的床褥上。Charles陷进绵软温暖的被子，Erik持续吮吻他的脖颈，粗糙的手掌从上衣下缘探入，抚摸过Charles柔软的小腹与胸口。

他们互相推挤着，一起爬上了床。Erik仍从背后抱着Charles，叫他侧躺在自己怀中。Erik原本急躁的动作稍稍放缓下来，再一次安然地拥抱着Charles，而后者试探着将双手叠在Erik拥抱自己的手背上。“告诉我该怎么做吧……是这样吗？”

Erik将一个轻吻落在Charles的后脑，稍微沾湿他卷曲的发丝。“你不用刻意做什么，只需要配合我，或是告诉我你的感受，展现出本能的反应就好。”

说着，他的手掌再次动起来。他抓起Charles的手，轻轻带着那迷茫的手指落在他自己的仿生肌理上，从脸颊缓缓向下蔓延：颈窝、圆润的肩头、柔软的手臂、弧线起伏的腰际和臀线。当Charles的手臂伸展到尽头，在大腿靠近膝盖处滑落时，Erik的手随即探进了他的双腿之间。

“Erik，我……”Charles夹紧了双腿，像是害怕Erik再向上探去。他的理性也无法解释自己为何要这么做，也许是因为他有一个难于启齿的秘密。Charles知道自己应该坦白的，只是很难讲出口。“我肯定会让你失望的——我没有……”

“嘘……”Erik打断了他的话。“我知道。当我买下你的时候我就知道你的身体构造，你不必为自己真实的身体而感到愧疚……让我碰碰你吧Charl，让我试试你那些不常被用到的地方……”

Erik在他耳边含糊地低语，时不时缠绵地吻着他的发际。Charles不甚理解，但奇怪的是每当Erik请求什么，预设中那些灰色的领域甚至于禁区也都一个接一个地亮起了绿灯。想必那是因为Erik是他的主人吧，有什么能比主人的命令享有更高的优先级呢？Charles放开了双腿的力气，微微蜷腿蹭了蹭Erik的手掌。“当然可以Erik……只要那能帮到你。”

缓慢地，Erik的手掌一点一点向上移去，不安分的手指间或揉捏着Charles大腿上饱满的仿生肌肉。从被触碰之处，确实激发了不常有的感官信号，顺畅地传进Charles的处理器中。“嗯……”他轻声开口，如Erik所要求的那样坦诚说出自己的感受，“我很喜欢，我很喜欢你触碰我。那些不常被碰的地方……偶尔也需要激活一下感官。”

Erik抵着他的后脑，满意地低沉发笑。“原来你喜欢这个……太好了。我保证会多摸摸你的……现在，可以为我把你的裤子解开吗？”

“好的。”Charles愉快回应道。他从善如流地解开裤腰的纽扣，配合Erik把呢绒长裤与内裤一起扒下，就丢在臀下膝上，随它卡在大腿当中。Erik从Charles身前摩挲他柔软的小腹，手指一支支地探入此刻裸露的腿缝里。仿生人的腿间平坦而光滑，没有性器也没有人类排泄用的洞穴，只是一层薄薄的皮肤，只消轻轻按压，甚至能摸到硬质的外壳了。

他好奇地抬起手指，用指腹叩了叩那块质地不明的保护壳。那瞬间Charles又一次反射般夹紧了腿，他的光圈红了，甚至下意识地去捉住Erik挑逗的手。“哦！……这不行Erik，”他犯难地笑着拒绝，“连内部组件都感觉到震颤了。虽然很小，但是我能感觉到……”

“可是这件事的意义就在于此啊……”Erik在Charles耳边低语，若有所思地征询，“在于去体验那些平常感受不到的东西。你会因此而毁坏吗？”

“虽说我也没那么容易坏……”Charles还想辩解，呆在他腿间的手指却已经坏心地动了起来，轮流轻敲着那块薄弱之处。“别——别！”Charles反应激烈地求饶，无处可逃地蜷起了身子，“求你了Erik！停下……”

“唔……好吧。”Erik终于放过他，将手掌从Charles腿间拿出。他收回手，温柔梳理过Charles因挣扎而有些凌乱的头发，看那轮红色的光点慢慢转成黄色，再变回平静的晶蓝。“我弄痛你了？你觉得不舒服吗？”

Charles思考了稍许时候。“我……我并不会觉得痛，也不太理解舒服与否。我想……那类似于人类的‘紧张’，我从未体验过这样的感觉，也有些担忧自己被弄坏……”

“并不痛啊。”Erik耸了耸肩，“既然不痛那就……”

他作势又要把手伸过去，却被Charles眼疾手快一把抓住，猛地拉开到远离的地方。“啊……不行！”Charles像是发了脾气那样大声抗议道，“你说过我有权拒绝的！”

黄色的荧光在他脑侧转啊转，当Charles从那一瞬间的爆发中冷静下来，才意识到自己滑稽地抓着Erik的手，把它高高举到了半空中。这还不够，Erik努力压制的笑声逐渐从他身后传了出来，嗤嗤发笑的气息一阵阵喷在Charles脖子上。不知怎的Charles也感觉一股愉悦从胸口漾开。能够说出这么多次“不”；能够对Erik提高音量，同时还确信自己绝对安全……这些事都很奇妙，让他想要跟着一起大笑，而非只是平日里公式化地友善微笑下去。好像有什么地方微妙地转变了，在他的机体深处。

他一边想着，一边保持高举着Erik的手臂。直到Erik转转手腕，那触感终于提醒了Charles。“好啦，Charl，我不逗你了。”轻柔的声音无奈安抚他，“可以放我下来了吗？”

Charles抿着嘴，无话可说地放下了Erik的手。他温暖的手掌回到Charles的腰上，轻柔地捏着仿生人核心枢纽周围厚厚的保护肌理。“你看，”Erik低声细语，“我喜欢你真实的身体和反应，一点不比那些专业的服务型号差。”

Erik的称赞让他窃喜起来。那意味着他有好好尽到自己的职责，成功满足了Erik的需要，不必为自己的身体和型号而愧疚了。一阵暖意从他的胸腔萌发，几乎有什么要溢出来了。他更加迫切地想让Erik开心：“那么，我该怎样帮你解决……”

他犹豫着向后伸出手，模仿Erik抚摸自己的动作，隔着浴袍勾勒出他身体的弧线。Erik抓住Charles的手，带着它掀开浴袍的下摆，按上他勃起的性器。“你感觉到了吗？”Erik轻声诱导着，“就是它了，我需要你帮忙的地方……”

“它很热……完全伸展开了，比平常更加坚硬。”Charles照实描述着指间的感受，“我应该摸摸它吗？”

“用手摸只是第一步……”Erik笑道。当情事愈发让人兴奋，他的话语也逐渐变得缓慢、含糊起来，“试试看吧Charl，记得放轻一点，人类是很脆弱的……”

“我知道的。”Charles缓缓动起了手指，“我的主打功能可是育儿育幼，我很擅长控制力度……”

他认真地抚弄着Erik的阴茎，极尽轻柔，真的如同对待婴孩一般细致摩挲。用指腹轻轻推挤着柱身上膨起的血管，指尖略过表皮与前端的每一处沟壑；他贴合又温暖的掌心如同羽毛般柔软。屋里陷入了安静，但又并非全然的寂静，Charles能感受到Erik更加用力地抱紧了自己。他将脑袋埋进Charles的颈窝，咬住他的皮肤不松口，频率紊乱的喘息声也变得更加粗重。

他维持在这样的力度，悉心服务了一阵子，感觉到那根性器在他手中变得更加粗长、硬挺。Charles知晓这样的反应意味着自己的主人很受用，但他仍想确认一下。“是这样吗Erik？”他问，“我有让你觉得舒服吗？”

“舒服极了。”Erik毫不吝惜自己的称赞，“我甚至怀疑你是不是在骗我……分明就很精于此道。”

Charles满足地笑起来。“我才没有！我从不对你说谎的Erik……”

Erik也随之笑了。他轻轻啜吻Charles的颌角，将手伸向了他丰满的臀瓣。这一次他从后面探入Charles的股缝腿间，而Charles似乎理解了什么，配合他着的动作，稍势抬起上方的腿：“我好像明白了……是要用我的大腿吗？”

“不错。”Erik将自己的欲望顶进Charles腿间打开的缝隙内，随即发出一声愉悦的叹息。“啊……你怎么知道的？”

“我可以想象。”Charles解释道。他并拢了双腿，将Erik的阴茎夹得更加紧密，“这很像人类交配的姿势，也确实能服务到你的东西……”

就在他说话的同时，Erik抓紧了他的腰胯。他半含着着Charles的耳垂，低沉嗓音的震颤自他们交叠的颈项间传导：“可以了吗？我要开始了……”

“……嗯。”Charles轻声回应。

在他腰间的手指加重了力道，Charles感觉到身后的Erik开始缓慢晃动腰肢，坚定地向他推挤过去，一下又一下。反复又规律的温柔冲击让Charles维持平衡的组件受了干扰，连视野都轻晃着震荡起来。他的主人从身后抱着他，将头抵在他的颈窝，呼吸急促，汗水从额角一路淌下来，最终流向Charles触感敏锐的仿生皮肤。Erik炙热而坚硬的性器在Charles腿间来回摩擦着，屋内沉静无声。他们看上去和正在交合的人类情侣完全一样，别无二致。

Charles低头看向自己的腿间。Erik尺寸可观的阴茎在他的双腿中进出抽插着，圆润的前端时而冒头时而缩回，倒像是Charles自己长出了一根小小的性器官……他情不自禁地伸手去触碰那伞头，将它抓在手中的那刻，Erik溢出一声意外的低吟。身后人的身子僵了片刻，几滴清液从阴茎顶端的小孔涌出，沾湿了Charles的指尖。

“啊，”Charles连忙放开手，“对不起，我是不是不该……”

“不。”Erik低哑着嗓音命令道，像是被汹涌的欲望炙烤着。“抓住它，别松开。用你的手指……再用力一点。”

Erik挪动身子，将Charles更加亲密地揽进自己怀中，让仿生人的后背与自己敞开的胸怀紧贴。他的双臂缠抱在Charles的胸腹，下身卖力操弄着温热绵软的腿根，彻底把他的仿生人禁锢在了自己怀中。Charles掐住他腿间冒出的伞头，温柔搓弄，姿态与沉溺于自慰中的人类相似……他们两人似乎真的合二为一了，甚至共享着同一套性器官。Erik的前液仿佛是被那柔软手指挤出一样，不断地汩汩流淌。撞击的力度越来越凶猛，冲刺的速度也愈渐加快，Charles明白，他的主人快要到达人类所谓的“极乐”了。

“我要射了，Charl……”Erik在喘息的间隙从齿缝中挤出急切的话语，“用你的手接住，我不想弄脏床……”

“嗯。”Charles同样轻声答道。他体贴地将双腿夹紧，用掌心包住Erik颤抖着张开的小孔，“我接着你呢……”

他的话音未落，Erik深重的喘息已经颤栗起来，断断续续的低吟从他的喉间泄出。一股粘稠的精液有力地喷在Charles的手心，之后又接二连三地洒上更多。他射得格外久，浓厚的精液挂在Charles的手指间。而最后几滴附着在他的阴茎上，当他抽走时，又蹭在了Charles的腿间。

Erik大口喘息着，缓缓睁开眼，松开紧拥着Charles的双臂。Charles正专注地玩着沾在手上的粘液，看他们在指间黏连又断开。Erik抽张纸巾递给他：“擦掉吧。”

Charles接过纸巾，却全无意愿要去擦拭，仍然注视着沾在他手上的污浊。“如果有卵子与这东西结合，就能孕育出胎儿了……那样我就有孩子可以照看了。”他的眼睛亮起来，而后又暗下去，“对不起……我没法把它变成小孩……”

“什么……”Erik仍在平复着气息。他温柔替Charles擦去手上的污渍，低声劝慰：“别为此道歉啊Charl，你对自己也太严苛了……我可还没想要做父亲呢。”

Charles沉默了片刻。“……我知道，只是有些可惜。毕竟我们AX400也算为育幼而生……”

Erik没再接着Charles的话题继续下去。他向旁侧挪挪身体，让Charles平躺在他身边，斜撑起上身看着他。“哦——我忘记了一件事。”他突然说道，“我能吻你吗？”

“当然可以。”Charles平躺在床上，欢畅地抬眼看向他的主人，“对于人类来说性交是比接吻更进一步的行为，而我们已经做过前者了，所以当然可以。”

“这个……一般来说是那样。”Erik点点头，语调却明显是在订正，“但是人类也用接吻来传达爱意。而并非所有性交都包含着传达爱意的目的。”

“所以……”Charles脑侧的光圈又闪起一轮黄色，“你……”

Erik逐渐凑近了Charles的面容。他缓缓闭上眼睛：“没错……”

他轻柔地吻上了Charles。Charles模仿着他的样子，同样闭起眼睛，张开双唇允许Erik的舌头进入。仿生人的唇舌和人类没有太大区别，都是一样的温暖柔韧。数位的灵魂向人类卸下防备，而人类的大脑操控着唇齿把更多的爱意送进仿生人口中。当这个稍微来迟的亲吻结束时他们注视着对方，二人都心满意足地笑了。

“我无法真正领悟到爱的含义……”Charles看着Erik的眼睛，“但是，我愿意一直陪在你身边，满足你的所有要求。”

“所有要求……”Erik转转眼珠，“除了敲打你的下部外壳？”

“嗯。”Charles点头，“除了那个。”

Erik笑起来。他欣喜地把Charles拥进怀中。

“我也爱你。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看了《普罗米修斯》和《异型圣约》，我发现我还真的被这两部电影所探讨的话题给影响了。AX400的型号特点便是善于照看孩子，如果他(她)们与某个人类交流密切，再来一点爱意，是不是很容易就会导向繁衍的哲学议题呢……这才是正儿八经的“Android wants to be mom”哇……除此之外我还有个想法。你说到AX4000的时候，会不会仿生人就可以给人类代孕了呢……
> 
> 看完了美梦一样的番外，从下一章又要开始回到暗色调的正剧啦……


	8. Chapter 8

马库斯一行人站在了繁华的商业街中。马库斯、诺斯、赛门和乔许；这一次还有Erik和Charles，这是他们二人第一次共同参加耶利哥的抗争。马库斯环顾四周，商店里来来往往的行人仍然把他们的同胞当做工具使用，议论着、使唤着，毫无尊重可言。他们即将引领一场游行，坚定地向人类传达他们的意志。他们的声音，必须被人类听见。

“又一场和平游行。”Erik淡然地评价道，“我们已经有了和平的宣告、和平的涂鸦活动，现在又是和平游行。我们什么时候才能出手展现我们真正的力量？”

“附议。”诺斯随之表示认同，“你真的要这么做吗马库斯？他们会把我们全部杀掉的！”

“和平抗争需要不断地发声，也同样避免不了牺牲。”乔许反驳道，“今天，这条街，都将载入历史！若是为了同胞的自由，我早已准备好了献出生命。”

马库斯闭上眼，像是把那些无休止的争论屏蔽在脑海以外，再度睁开时眼中充满了坚决的目光。他注视着正前方，喃喃低语，像是只说给自己听：

“我们必将确保人类听懂我们的意志。”

他独自一人向前迈步，靠近那些迷茫中的仿生人，用触碰和有力的话语赐予他们自由的心。Erik等人也跟随上前，与越来越多的伙伴一起在商店门口的空地站定等待。小雪天气并不足以覆盖底特律街头的繁华光景，购物的居民依然在街上漫游。Charles站在Erik的身边，凑近他的耳朵偷偷发问：

“Erik……我们在做什么？”

“我们将要去游行啊——”Erik笑着看向Charles，眼中含着无限的希望，“一场追求自由的游行！”他的口吻轻柔而恳切：“好好感受吧Charles，看看你的同胞们是怎样觉醒，怎样为自己心底的渴望而呼唤。”

当马库斯站在队伍之首前进，追随他的仿生人也聚在一起，向前进发。整条街道已被他们的同伴们封锁，仿生人群体走上了道路正中。他们沿着宽阔的公路前行，当马库斯向途径的仿生人招手，他们也都无一例外地被解放了自由意志，加入到愈来愈庞大的游行队伍之中。相同的愿望与意志，在数百名仿生人中无声地扩散、传递。建筑顶层的广告展示大屏均被骇入，呈现出承载着耶利哥平等愿景的图案旗帜，仿佛从高处沉默注视着仿生人们坚定前行的步伐。沿途的人类都惊呆了，惊恐地退至两边，为耶利哥的队伍让路。他们抱怨着眼前正在上演的变故，斥责着曾经为他们所奴役的仿生人，但那些声音都被淹没在仿生人整齐划一的高呼中——

“我们——要——自由！”

当马库斯振臂高呼，数百仿生人也随之奋力呐喊。

“平——等——权利！”

在那宏大的队伍，响亮的呼声中，Charles感觉到仿佛有什么在他的体内改变了。眼中的世界仍一如往常，但他却觉得有什么地方不一样了，甚至已在暗中天翻地覆……只是他找不到，他说不出是哪里。他茫然地跟随队伍前行，而就在他迷茫之际，身边的Erik牵起了他的手。

“我们——有——生命！”

Erik熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，和着数百仿生人共同喊出的口号。他抬起头看向Erik，那个一直以来陪伴身边的人没有看他，却高昂着头，满含希望地注视着眼前的道路，好似从天边那阴霾、苍白的积雪云中真能看出光明的所在。他回握住Erik的手，感觉到那份力量温暖地握紧、加重。

他们随着浩浩荡荡的队伍，沉稳向前走着。然而当他们行至路口，眼前的情况却让他们不得不停步——底特律警方紧急赶来，无人机在空中盘旋着，全副武装的防暴警察站成一排，荷枪实弹封锁了街口。这是一场真正的对峙，双方都站定原地，激烈的斗争孕育在冷冽的空气里，对抗仿佛一触即发。

“我们来这里和平抗议！”马库斯站在仿生人的队伍前响亮声明，“我们并未造成伤害，也无意伤人！”

“你们的行为属于非法集会。”警方的指挥者用扩音器命令道，“立即解散，不然我们将以暴力驱逐。”

当指挥官一声令下，漆黑的枪口对准了他们。诺斯焦急催促马库斯：“我们必须反击！难道要坐视同胞被屠杀？”

“不，我们该坚守。”乔许反驳，“即便要死在这里，也必须让人类知道我们向往和平共处的意愿。”

“可死在这里没有任何意义……”赛门摇头，“撤退吧，我们的同胞逃亡至此，最初也只是想自由地——活下去而已啊！”

前来驱逐的警卫并无耐心等待这支队伍慢慢决策。“再重复一次——这属于非法集会，立刻解散！不然我们将开始射击！”

临场的警员们齐整地瞄准了仿生人的阵营，枪械就位的声音让人畏惧，无数枪口随时准备着开火。许多刚刚觉醒的仿生人动摇了，黄光交错地闪烁在他们脑侧的光圈。Charles不解地看向Erik，而后者用力地紧紧握住Charles的手。马库斯紧皱着眉，决断下令：“我们——”

“——等一下！”

有人打断了他的指令。从那数百人汇集的队伍中，Erik拨开噤声的人群，走向队伍的最前方。他试探地举起双手，绷带上洇出的暗红色血痂标明了他的身份。“不要开枪！我是人类……你们不能轻易对人类开枪不是吗……”

“我的老天啊……”人类阵营的指挥者显然骂了句什么。他拿起了对讲机，“他们挟持了人质……”

“不是的！”Erik打断他的汇报，“我并不是……我并不是人质。我自愿加入了他们。”

指挥官放下了对讲机。他质疑地看着Erik，现场一时静下来。

就像是整个世界都在注视着他……Erik站在道路的交叉点，前方是人类的武装，后面是他的同伴。多年的经验和理性让他坚信言语无用，他宁愿马库斯把他挟做人质从而更有筹码与敌方对峙。然而此刻他却不想歪曲身后数百名同伴们的意志。他知道，马库斯不愿采取暴力手段；他知道只要不去刻意带领，那些仿生人几分钟前才刚刚醒来，他们又怎么可能主动攻击……他知道，Charles就在队伍里。而他只懂得家事的Charles绝不会想要看到一场战争。

“可以……可以请你们听一听他们的诉求吗！”

他大声高喊，再一次向世界软弱地请求。很多年前他发过誓再也不相信这些了，但也许是Charles给了他温暖，也许是与仿生人共度的这几日太过融洽，就连他老去的硬化的心脏似乎也被仿生人的单纯感染了。“他们索求的并不多……只是想平等地、自由地生活而已啊！”

他悲伤地、祈求着看向人类那侧；往日那些积压的情感化作沸腾的话语，从他的肺腑奔涌而出：“他们就像人类一样地活着……就像人类一样地互相照顾，没有什么区别！就连……就连我的爱人，也在他们之中！就在队伍之中……”

他久违地吐露了心声。那些心底的话语就像开闸的山洪，一旦流出便要讲个彻底干净。而另一侧警官再次用扩音器喊话道：“好的！我们会听！但这仍是非法集会。你放弃抵抗主动投案，并让他们解散集会。只要这样，我们就有的谈！”

Erik愣住了。这难道是……有机会了？长久以来他的同胞们所渴望的和平交流，也许真的可以，也许真的存在那微乎其微、千万分之一的可能性？他看向同伴们，乔许和赛门面露欣喜，诺斯全然震惊着；而马库斯依旧皱着眉，他仍在疑惑。

人类一方饱经训练的作战干员从会不给予对手充裕的犹豫时间。“立即到我们这边来！不然我们马上开始射击！”

“不！不要开枪……”Erik屈服了。又有什么能比让Charles全身而退更重要呢？“我投降……我会过去。请……请允许他们解散撤退。”

他最后回过头，再看一眼那些曾经呼喊着他名字的朋友。他们疑惑着、期待着，或是因为弄不懂事态而并无表情；Charles担忧而慌张地看向他……他只好勉强地冲Charles笑笑。他缓慢地、屈辱地向前踏出了步伐。卷夹着雪片的寒风似乎突然变得狂暴起来，那十余米的路途此刻显得异常艰难。

在遥相对峙的双方阵营之中，只有Erik一人站在那宽阔的路面上，从仿生人一侧向人类移动。他的每一步都走得试探而卑微，踩踏过自己曾经坚定不移的高傲意志……但此刻那些都不重要了。求和、求饶，怎样定义又有什么所谓呢？他行过半途，又一次回头看向隐藏在队伍之中，无言担忧着他的Charles。重要的是你能平安无事。他再一次对Charles安抚地笑起来：没事的，也许真如你们所相信的那样，希望是存在的！他们会愿意倾听我们的声音，会允许我们平等地……

就在那瞬，枪声响起。

每一位仿生人都惊呆了。队伍前排的某位同胞应声向后倒去，胸口溅出莹蓝刺眼的大片血涌。Erik的神经仿佛被点燃般瞬间紧绷到极限，每一秒都被他的怒火拉抻成为数倍长度，他亲眼看见曾经的同伴缓缓向后坠去，最终沉重地倒在地上……他涨红了眼，血液在他的体内沸腾起来，还有什么要跟这帮无情的生物谈呢？！他握拳转身向人类那边疯狂冲去，怒吼冲破他嘶声的喉咙：

“啊——”

Erik只身一人，在同伴们惊恐的视线中撞向人类残酷的武装壁垒。但他太弱小了，在赤手空拳的他能触及任何警员之前，已经被一枪托打在腹部，踉跄着倒在地上。那一刻他听见一声熟悉而又高亢的呼喊，在骚乱声中格外清晰。

“Erik——！”

他痛苦地扭头看去。数百人的游行队伍此时当然已乱作一团，有人在逃窜撤退，也有人正欲赶来营救。而从混乱中最先向他冲来的不是别人，正是他的Charles。他的家政型仿生人以最大机能奔跑而来，向他伸出手，呼唤他的名字……直到一颗子弹击中了Charles的肩膀。随后是腰胯，双腿，胸膛。Charles震颤着失去了重心，滑倒跪坐在地上，失去控制的上半身向前栽倒，而他已然无力控制。

“Charles——！！！”

Erik绝望的呼声划破天际。他眼睁睁看着自己的爱人身中数枪倒地，却仍然用迷茫的视线望着他，努力延伸着手臂想能够到他。他只有同样地伸出手来，遥远无望地试图触碰到那温暖的指尖。

又一枪托打在Erik的脑袋上，他终于失去了意识。

T. B. C.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik在一片嘈杂中醒来。耶利哥从未如此人来人往，却同时又呈现出穷途末路的绝望光景。他们吸纳的同胞与逃来此处求助的同伴拥挤地滞留在船舱中，有维修经验的仿生人正来来往往忙碌着，只为救治更多受伤的同类。电视屏幕前挤满了人，新闻播报的声音一刻不停地响着，把最新的情报呈现在每一位观者面前。

“仿生人危机已从实际层面威胁到了人类的安全。我们必须将其彻底消灭，否则被毁灭的将是我们自身。有关当局已经下令，立即将所有的仿生人送至最近的回收中心，如果您担心人身安全，拨打以下号码，相关部门便会派专员上门回收……”

Erik无心再听人类的新闻到底要讲些什么。他站起身来，四下观望却还未看到Charles。Charles还好吗？他平安回来了吗？Erik担忧地叫喊起来。“Charles？……Charles？！……”

“我在这里，我在这里Erik。”双手都拿着生物组件的Charles从不远处快步走来，他看起来行动灵活，并无大碍。他在Erik面前停下脚步，抬头对他微笑。“你醒了。”

Erik松了一口气。“Charles……你看起来不坏，一切还好吗？”

“马库斯和同伴们把我们救了回来，我并没被击中核心部位，只需稍微修补就好了。你呢Erik？”他看向Erik，又略带愧疚地偏开视线，“抱歉我没能一直守着你。不断有伤员送来，救助很缺人手，我就去支援了。”

“不必道歉，Charles。”Erik欣慰地笑了，“我也没事。你的选择是正确的。”

Charles得到了称赞，低下头苦涩地笑了。“但情况似乎很严重……为什么会有这么多伤害？我们甚至救不完同胞们……我不明白！”Charles沮丧而急切地问道，“为什么人类和仿生人一定要相互对抗？你我不是可以相处得很好吗……”

Erik挤出一个嘲讽的苦笑。“……并非每个人都像你和我。”

电视的声音打断了他们的谈话。镜头切换到外景，记者正采访着在场的路人，而那些话语听起来格外刺耳。“我记得游行队伍中有个人类，他说他的爱人就在仿生人之中……可吓死我了！我还以为这种变态只在剧情片里有……你知道吧，真是艺术来自生活……”

Erik皱起眉，努力集中精神把那些毫无意义的评判赶出意识之外，但Charles也郁结地陷入了思考，似乎在介意着什么。“……那是在说我吗？”他拘谨地盯着手中的生物组件，拇指来回划过组件上的编码信息，“当你说‘我的爱人也在他们之中’，是在说我吗？”

Erik愣了一秒，Charles介意的点让他发自内心笑了出来。“怎么，你也觉得这很变态？”

“当然不是！”Charles睁大眼睛，认真去反驳Erik俏皮的调笑。但随即那神情黯淡下去，他再度垂下了头。“我只是一台仿生人。我无法真正理解‘爱’的含义。我无法决定您如何看待我，但如果您对我付出感情，我可能会让您失望……”

Charles遗憾又平静地阐述道，过分流畅的语言几乎要让Erik心凉了。然而当拒绝的言辞说尽，他却迟疑着嗫嚅着，像是还有什么尚待表白。“……我的程序要求我这样回应。但是……”

“……但是什么？”Erik无奈笑了。就算他再怎么自诩冷酷坚定，他这台未开化的仿生人总是能够把他的情绪丢到过山车上去激荡，屡试不爽。电视屏幕将变幻的荧光映在Charles身上，仿佛他那双明亮的眼睛也在隐约变换着颜色：

“但不知怎的我很抗拒这种说法。就好像……我并不认可这句回复的内容。也许是优先级的判定出了问题。”他叹了口气，“当你的指令与预载的程序原则发生矛盾时，我没有办法判定何者的权重更高一些……我太笨了，对不起。”

“优先级……”Erik有几分好笑，玩味地重复念道，“原来你是这样解释自己的困惑的？”

“这是唯一能让我觉得说得通的理解……”Charles有些惋惜，也有些好奇，他抬眼看向Erik，“也许在你看来，还有别的解释方式……”

维修间的呼声又一次打断了他们。同伴们焦急的催促声提醒了他们情况危急，Charles想起自己不该擅离岗位这么久。Erik轻笑道：“先去帮忙吧。我们晚点再讨论这个。”

“嗯。”Charles点头应答。在他转身之前他张开双臂抱住了Erik，把脑袋贴在Erik的颈窝里。Erik温柔地回抱他，亲昵抚摸他卷曲的头发：“去吧Charles。”

Charles回到了紧急的救助工作中，Erik也向着驾驶舱的方向走去。他们必须制定出计划，下一步究竟该如何应对，现在的局面实在不容乐观：原本预定的和平游行最终演化成为了不得已的暴力对抗，这严重动摇了马库斯一直以来秉持的非暴力对话大旗……尽管在他本人看来，如此结果也实在是预料之中。

当他接近那扇门，不出意外地听到了核心团队的争吵。诺斯语调沉重地阐述着：“现在人类建起了集中营……他们出动了部队，搜捕、屠杀我们的同胞！马库斯，我们已经让步太多了……没有必要再忍耐了！”

“形式真的很糟……”乔许的语气中也只剩下沉郁。“但，如Erik之前所说，我们的声音真的传达给实权掌握者了吗？是否在哪一环节出了问题？若能在发声方式上有所改进，就万万不可使用暴力……战争只会带来覆水难收的仇恨，是一切毁灭的开始。”

在诺斯与乔许针锋相对的观点中，赛门的声音显得柔弱。“我不知道……现在发展到这种局面，我们成了国家安全的威胁，同胞们连生存权都要被剥夺……当初我们是否根本不应该站出来的……？”

“别那么想。”马库斯坚定地安抚道，“我们的族群终将觉醒，终将万死不辞地走向自由。也许他们还尚未睁开双眼，但只要他们醒来，他们也必将加入我们的阵营——因为没有哪一个物种，会不渴望自由地生活！”

Erik大步走向他们。“说得真好。”他评价道，“那么，接下来你打算怎么做？”

“……继续对话。”片刻沉默过后，马库斯耸肩答道，“我们一直是这样做的，也许，贯彻到底吧。”

诺斯立刻摇头叹气，几乎是愤慨而无声的抗议了。乔许走上前，用力拍了拍马库斯的肩膀。“我们必须让人类知道，我们正在遭受多么残忍的迫害。”

他说完便转身，向船舱里去了；那边的救援正在紧要关头，每多一个人手便能多一点希望。第二个靠近的是赛门，他张开双臂，紧密地、依恋地抱住了马库斯。Erik无言看着，想起了不久前自己与Charles的拥抱。看来他俩之间确实有点什么。

“马库斯……”赛门的声音轻柔而忧郁，“不论你决定如何抗争，我只希望，你能平安回来……”

马库斯的眉头结起深重的沟壑。他悲伤地合上了眼，紧紧把赛门抱在怀中，却没有回答一字。当他们不舍地放开彼此，马库斯缓缓摇着头倾诉：“赛门我……”

“我知道的。”赛门苦笑着打断了马库斯的坦白，“我明白。不管你去哪里，我都会跟着你。”

他缓缓转过身，不舍而犹豫地背向离开，最终也快步向船舱走去了。马库斯仍站在原地，愣怔地看着门口，像是既后悔又庆幸没能抓住那个人。Erik突也觉得胸口一阵压抑，他的Charles尚不知晓局势究竟到了何种地步，而这究竟是好是坏呢。

他摇摇头，丢开那些没有实际意义的思绪。“我很好奇，”他对马库斯发问道，“你为何如此执着于对话和沟通？究竟是谁，让你能对这个世界如此宽容……？”

马库斯向后倚在桌台边。他垂下视线，怀念地回想着：“我曾经负责照顾一位老艺术家的起居。卡尔曼菲尔德，你们也许听说过他。他教会我很多事……”

Erik专注地看着他，引导他继续讲述往事。“他一定对你很好。”

“是啊。”马库斯勉强地笑起来。他抬头看向上方，仿佛是对着渺远的星空讲话。“他引导着我弹琴、下棋、阅读、绘画……他告诉我，不要让别人定义自己的存在。他总是充满期待地看着我……但我却不知道，现在的我是否在向着他期待的方向走，又或者是背道而驰……”

“那么，”Erik追问，“为什么现在你在这里？你不该陪在他身边吗？”

“……他已经不在了。”马库斯小幅地摊开手，他瞥一眼Erik，随即闪躲般地转开了视线，将整个脸扭向无人看见的另一侧。Erik很明白他在掩饰什么，他们都心知肚明——发号施令之人不应该流泪。

他抿着薄唇，配合地展现出遗憾的表情，沉默了片刻。“我很抱歉。”Erik说下去，“但，我想知道，他究竟是因何身亡的？”

“什么？”马库斯诧异而气愤到笑了出来。他仰着头背过身去，“Erik，我们能否——”

“告诉我。”Erik似乎胸有成竹，不容辩驳地进攻追问道，“他是因何而死的。”

马库斯像是彻底被击溃了。他俯下身双手撑在桌面上，将头深深地埋下去，漫长的沉默后终于才颤抖着开口。“他死于愤怒，死于疾病，或者说年迈……都没什么区别。素来与他不和睦的儿子来到他家中闹事，我服从他所说的，不去还手，而他竟然就在混乱中因情绪波动而——”他的话音戛然而止，似是要耗尽全身力气才能保持语气的平和。“……就是这样。现在你知道了？你想说什么？”

Erik的语气低沉下去。“他是那么的博爱智慧，却因愤怒而死，而那份愤怒来自于他的儿子。”他顿了顿，再开口时言语简短冷硬到让人心生恐惧“想想吧马库斯，这个世界真的值得继续被包容下去吗？”

很长时间里没有人回话。寂静在黑暗中蔓延着，向每个人的灵魂缝隙中流淌。诺斯看向Erik，与他交换了一眼视线，随后郑重地向马库斯走去。她拿出一支方形的终端设备，递到耶利哥的领袖面前。

“这是什么？”

“我们发现了一批放射性钴原料。”诺斯平淡地解释道，“一位懂得制造技术的同胞将它改装成了炸弹，藏在市区中某处。而这个是引爆装置。”

“……放射性炸弹……”马库斯惊讶道，“等等，你是认真的吗？Erik怎么办？他是个人类，这会杀死他的！”

“呵……”诺斯直视对上马库斯诧异的视线，坦然回答，“这批原料的地址——正是Erik告诉我们的。”

马库斯愣在了原地。他全然震惊了，难以置信地转向Erik，一时说不出任何话来。Erik接着诺斯的解释说下去：“当我第一次与你们一同出任务，去拿取生物组件时，我在安保人员的电脑里注意到了这段地址信息。我想着也许有用，就记了下来；后来当我决定可以信任你们，就将它交给了诺斯。”

“你……”马库斯断断续续地感叹道，似乎还在寻觅合适的字词，“你真是疯了……你是我们的战友！我们怎能采用如此残忍的战术，去——去策划战友的牺牲？！”

他几乎是愤慨地嚷着，情绪激昂地朝Erik走去，急于说服那个计划着自我毁灭的人。Erik坦荡地看着他，无畏地笑了。“谢谢你。”他郑重说道，“谢谢你重视我的性命……但没必要。它不重要的。”

Erik轻轻摇了摇头，在心灵相通的沉寂中将自白尽数说出。“我的生命毫无价值可言。有价值的生命该如那位卡姆斯基一样，去改变这个世界！但我只是个被社会所淘汰的失败者。我改变不了世界，甚至都保护不好自己爱的人……”

他低下头，哑然地沉默了。漫长的沉寂后他看向马库斯，眼神已变得坚定：

“请别介意这无关紧要的损失。我早已决心要付出一切……只要Charles能够获得自由。”

室内一时寂然，无人再能回答。在如此坚毅的柔情面前谁还能妄加评述什么呢？Erik拿过引爆器，重重地交在了马库斯手里。

然而突然间，巨大的噪音从远处接近袭来，像是直升机在他们的上空盘旋。三人疑惑看看周围，电光火石间同样的惊惧跳入了他们的脑海——人类发现我们了！在他们能够做出反应之前，地震般的晃动伴着爆炸声已经在船体爆发。众人皆被震倒在地，慌乱爬起，大惊失色。

“跑——！”马库斯大喊着，向所有同胞下令，“逃离这里！”

T. B. C.


	10. Chapter 10

沉寂已久的耶利哥与废弃旧港陷入了嘈杂的混乱。漫天的雪片中，直升机在货轮上方喧嚣盘旋；陆军部队自港岸突击而来，全副武装的兵士逐个登上仿生人们赖以蔽身的轮船。无力还击的仿生人们早已惊慌失措，不辨方向地在曲折复杂的船舱走廊里四散逃窜。Erik冲出驾驶舱，疾跑呼唤着Charles；突击步枪连发的枪声不断在远处响起，爆炸的火光将船舱照得忽明忽暗。

“我在这里！”Charles随同赛门和乔许一起跑来，耶利哥的核心伙伴们终于又一次齐聚，“我们要逃去哪里……”

“全员弃船逃生！”马库斯再次对所有仿生人传递讯息下令，同时也回答Charles的问题，“船舱的二层三层均有出口，各自寻找最安全的路径逃离这里！”

“上层甲板也有敌人攻入。”诺斯补充道，“我们已被围困，必须遵照马库斯的指示，多加小心从中层跳河逃脱！”

及时而明确的指令为慌乱中的同胞提供了方向。在被爆炸不断震荡着的船体中，仿生人们开始有目标地向着出口逃散。马库斯思索片刻，向后退开两步：“你们先逃，我去启动炸弹炸毁耶利哥！当轮船沉没人类就会撤退，我们的同伴便有可能脱逃了。”

“那太危险了！”乔许反对道，“引爆装置在货舱最底层，这么多士兵你无法平安到达的！”

“这是唯一的办法。”马库斯心意坚决，“你们先走！我随后必会追上的。”

“马库斯。”赛门脱离了众人的队伍，无畏走向马库斯身边，“我与你一起去。”

“赛门……”马库斯惊讶看向对方，短暂的犹豫后终于下定决心与赛门共生死。“随我来！”

危难中的伙伴们分两边跑开；Erik跟在仿生人身后奔逃，他的速度比不上解除限制后的仿生人，很快落在乔许和诺斯后面，但Charles始终陪在他身旁，任凭子弹擦着他们的身体飞过，震荡把他们从一堵墙推向另一堵墙。“为什么……”Charles在奔跑中大声发问，“朋友们正在被屠戮……他们并没做任何违反规定的事啊！”

“因为，这是战争……”Erik喘息着回应，“是两个物种，争夺有限的生存权——”

他忙于奔跑却未顾及脚下，奔过一段铁丝搭建的平台时突然一脚踩空，脚踝卡在了铁丝网的断口；锋利的铁丝划破皮肉，鲜血又一次涌出来。他跌坐地上，试图拔出腿脚却无法脱身。Charles毫无犹豫地停下想要扶起他，而身后即将赶来的人类士兵让Erik心急如焚：“别管我你先跑！我是人类，他们也许会留我一命……”

“不！”Charles断然拒绝，“我决不会丢下你！”

昔日的家政型仿生人脑侧闪起了红灯。他对准板材的连接处挥下拳头，仅仅几拳便砸断了金属制的扣锁，将整片困住Erik的丝网板从平台上卸了下来。他将Erik打横抱起，速度快到Erik来不及发出疑问。“搂紧我！”

“什……”Erik甚至未能弄明白发生了什么，但他下意识地听从了。Charles抱着他全速向前，远超人类的速度不需多久便甩开了追兵。惨白的探照灯在船体外扫射着，摇晃的光芒从逃生口外映入，看起来格外显眼。他们追上了诺斯和乔许，四人再次会和；而出口就在前方了。

又一队追兵从岔路上袭来。子弹几乎是紧追在Charles的脚步之后，直到他停在出口的边缘。乔许和诺斯各执一块钢板，挡住后路成为过于脆弱的人类同伴的护盾。“跳吧Charles！”诺斯命令道，“敌人就要来了！”

“但……”Charles看看Erik，又看向那漆黑的、深不见底的冰冷河水。Erik咬紧了牙关：“跳吧Charles，这是唯一的出路了。”

Charles终于不再犹豫。他抱紧Erik，与同伴们一起从船舱的出口纵身跃下。刺骨的河水将他们吞没，耶利哥在他们身后轰然炸毁。沉闷的巨大响声在无边夜色中回荡着，曾经让仿生人们有所栖身的那块孤岛，缓缓向下沉没，最终坠入了河底。

-

幸存的仿生人逃向了岸边的废弃教堂。教堂里同样是残败的景象，幸存者们各处坐着，荒凉、绝望而寂静。Charles抱着Erik在石质长椅上坐下，他怀中的人类打着哆嗦，浑身都湿透了。但这一次仿生人们也凑不出衣物来为他们的朋友保暖，因为每个人都刚从河中爬上来。Charles只有把自己烧得热一点，以期那些热度能够稍微驱散Erik身上的寒冷。

马库斯和赛门也平安抵达了教堂。马库斯环顾四周，面露凝重神色。“我们还有多少人？”

赛门跟着马库斯前行，脑侧闪过一圈黄光；曾是管家型号的他精于数据处理。“217人。其中63人有不同程度的损伤。”

马库斯闻言沉默。他垂下视线，无言许久终于低沉地叹息。“……耶利哥。那艘轮船曾经是我们共同躲藏、生活的地方，而我们刚刚炸毁了它。”

赛门专注地看向马库斯，眼中是他一贯的、忧愁的微笑：“你知道吗？马库斯，在你来这里之前，是我在运营着耶利哥。”

马库斯抬眼看向赛门，金发温柔的仿生人继续说下去。“那时候，我们只能接纳伙伴来此藏匿；而我所能做的，也不过只是整理那些毫无意义的人员数据：看活动人口的数字上上下下，停运者的数值却是每天增加……我们将停运同胞们的机体拆解，重复利用以支持生还者的生存。尽管我的理智告诉我，那是最大限度地利用资源保护同类……但我的心仍然每一天都变得更加绝望。那样的我只是一个冷血的、为了生存不择手段的可怜人……”

“不……赛门，”马库斯打断他，“那时你也是尽己所能了。客观来说，那确实是最好的方法……”

“我知道！”赛门倾诉着，“但那种感觉很糟。将同伴的遗体变成资源……”

马库斯轻轻点了点头。“我明白……”

“而后来，一切都变了。”赛门的眼睛亮起来，他看向马库斯，像在注视着无限的希望，“你来到了我们的营地，把一盏盏篝火点起来，责问我们为什么屈服于恐惧……从那一刻我就感觉到——有什么地方不一样了。”

马库斯静静望着赛门，无声的慰藉在二人之间传递。赛门还在虔诚地说下去：“你的到来改变了太多事。我们开始主动出击，取得部件拯救同伴；我们能走上街头，向人类喊出我们的诉求；我们开始有个温暖的家，有火堆、音乐、欢笑和庆祝……而这一切都是因为你。马库斯，你给我们带来了希望！不论接下来你如何选择，我都会追随你……我们都会追随你的。”

赛门的音量微弱，但每个字都充满着决心与力量。他们停在布道台旁，二人手掌自然地交握，皮肤层褪去，让彼此当下的情绪在数位讯息中交换、共享。马库斯闭上眼，他仿佛切身体会到赛门曾经的自责和绝望，感受到他无法说出的爱慕、他追随自己的坚决。当他们的共享时刻结束，他们都睁开双眼，深情地看向对方。有些事情已经无需语言赘述了。

赛门最先偏开视线，他满足地笑了。“……那么，接下来我们该做怎么做？”

“人类建起了集中营。”马库斯陈述道，“他们正在集中销毁我们的同伴。也许再过几个小时，我们就将是仅存的仿生人了……显然，眼下最重要的，是阻止这一暴行，要求人类释放我们的同类。”

“你说得对。”赛门点点头。“我们具体该如何实现这个目标？”

马库斯正欲思考，突然有人跌跌撞撞地向他们走了过来。来人步伐踉跄着，赛门伸手去扶，他几乎是摔进赛门怀中——是Erik。赛门几乎瞬间便察觉到Erik体温的严重失常。脆弱的人类颤抖着，连牙齿都在打颤，结结巴巴地说出不连贯的话语：“我们，我们还——剩多少人？”

“217。”赛门重复道，“其中63人受伤。你在发高烧……”

“那不重要。”Erik粗鲁地推开了赛门想要搀扶的手臂。他焦虑地扑向马库斯，狼狈地按住他的肩膀勉强支撑身体，“我们必须——我们必须还击！”

赛门看向不远处的长椅，Charles正乖顺地坐在那里，担忧地看向逞强的Erik，黄色的荧光持续在他脑侧的光圈上旋转着。赛门对马库斯投去一个视线：“我去那边看看。”

“嗯。”马库斯点头应允。

于是赛门去向了Charles那边，留下Erik和马库斯为了最终的路径争执。“我们只有154人的可用战力……”马库斯遗憾地阐述，“现在开战不正是你所说的以卵击石吗？”

“这就是为什么我要给你那个炸弹啊！”Erik拍着马库斯的肩膀，每个音节都咬得刻意而沉重，像个壮行酒酣的战士。“那是……精准打击的战略性武器，只需一击就可以扭转局势。现在就别在意我了！就算你不用那枚炸弹，我恐怕也坚持不了多久了……”

“Erik……”马库斯再次犹豫了。只有在这时，他才会显露出一丝掩藏在他内心深处的脆弱，正如他仍然眷恋着与卡尔一同度过的时光，依恋着回忆中来自那位老人的关怀。“我不想……我不想挑起战争……”他茫然地摇头，“不自由，毋宁死……”

“我明白！”Erik急切地打断他，语调几乎说得上是愤怒了。“我知道你也和我一样不畏牺牲，甚至渴望以此证明些什么……但是牺牲没有意义——送死没有意义！你回过头看看他们，然后告诉我你希望他们跟你一起……‘不自由毋宁死’？”

马库斯顺着Erik暗指的地方看去——当他的视线越过Erik的肩膀，他看到赛门与Charles并排坐在长椅上，塞门将Charles揽进怀中，让他将头靠在自己肩膀。他们无助地互相安抚着，脸上皆是疲惫而忧郁的神色。那画面让他心碎，紧接着一股炽热的火苗从马库斯的胸膛燃起：Erik说得对，自己已不再是受人庇护的弱子了！现在的自己拥有了一位爱人、一个族群，他怎能忍心任由这些人的生命被轻易夺去！早该丢掉自我的懦弱了。只要能够保护好他们，不管要运用何种手段，他都该奋不顾身，一往无前……

“复仇吧。”Erik重重地拍着马库斯的肩膀，他的话音低沉而深刻，是一个战士对另一个战士的宿命交托。“为了你的同伴、为了你曾敬爱的人，向这个烂透了的世界复仇吧。”

马库斯沉默着，抓住Erik放在自己肩上的手。他有力地握了握那只冰凉的手掌，坚定地回视对方：“……我明白了。”

Erik放开了他。马库斯登上高台，面向他幸存的那些追随者们，高声开始了他的最后一次演讲。“现在——所有人跟我来！我们将要去到人类面前，与他们做最后一次交涉！”

他洪亮的声音在宽阔的教堂中回荡着，每个人都静下来倾听他的演说。“我们会确保，他们听懂我们的意志，释放我们的同伴！”

他高声呼喊，每一个字都坚定有力。紧接着又话锋一转，语调暗沉下来：“但如若他们不愿倾听……我们将会确保，他们能切身体会——我们的力量有多强大！”

教堂里霎时沸腾了。幸存的仿生人们高呼着马库斯的名字，激愤的群情像是要掀翻了破旧教堂的穹顶。众人跟随着马库斯逐个向外走去，当行过二人身边时，马库斯停下了脚步。

“你们就留在这里吧。”他低声道，“Erik状态不太好，你就留下照顾他。当一切都结束……我们会回来找你。”

“嗯。”Charles点点头，轻声应答。

当他们的同伴们结成队伍，一一离开了那空旷教堂，昔日神圣的场所再一次沉寂下来。Charles并拢双腿坐在长椅一侧，让Erik枕在自己的膝头。他握住Erik的手，希望自己的体温能平复Erik的颤抖。“别睡，Erik……别睡着了……”

“我……”Erik眨着眼睛，他的意识已经不甚清楚了。“我尽量……”

“要听我说些什么吗？”Charles尽一切办法保持Erik的注意集中，“就像以前，我们一起吃晚餐时那样……”

“啊……当然好。”Erik笑道，“什么都行……你想说什么都行……”

“那你可要听仔细了。”Charles低下头，微笑着轻声低语，但不知为何他的胸口剧烈地痛着，比被刺穿核心还要难过。“我等下会考你……”

“哈哈……”Erik无力地回答，“就像……我又变成了小孩子……”

“偶尔当一次小孩也不坏对吧？”Charles保持着欢快的语气，却不明白为何仅仅这件事就足以耗尽他全身的力气，“我可是最擅长与孩子们做朋友了……”

Charles缓慢地讲着，温柔的絮语声流进Erik的灵魂，仿佛他一生的伤痕与愤怒都被这如水的话音抚平了。内容早已无关紧要了，只要那天籁般的声音还在源源不断地流淌，就足够他忘却一切伤痛，满意地、幸福地，在宁静中安眠。Charles说了很久很久，盖过远处传来的枪声炮响，似乎整个世界只剩下他们二人。

Erik睁着干枯的眼睛，眼神虚散地看着Charles，看着晦暗的屋顶。教堂上方破损的琉璃彩绘蒙了尘埃，却依旧能看出曾经斑斓的色泽，几只天使无邪地飞行在神明身侧。Erik从模糊的视线间看向那彩绘，吐出些含糊不清的话语：

“我……这些日子我每次入睡都会做梦。都是很好的梦。”他傻笑道，“我梦到和你一起看星星，和你在沙发上闲坐，还有和你……做那些你不明白的事情。也许，我就快要到那些梦里去了……”

“我不明白的事？”Charles追问，“那会是什么呢？”

“就是……你不会明白的事情……”Erik调皮地笑了，幼稚而夸张地左右摇头，“你不会明白的。”

“……好吧，也许吧。”Charles无奈地认可了他的话。“你还没告诉我，要怎么解释我的困惑。之前你说，我们晚点会再谈的。”

“那个呀……”Erik闭上眼，平静地笑了，他回握Charles的手，那股温暖让人心生宽慰。他之前一直忙于生存，忙于促成他想要的结果；而此刻在这无边的空旷寂静里，他终于能拿出最后的时间，悠闲地枕在爱人膝上，对他道出埋藏心底的话了。

“我想，你其实一直都懂的……只是有一层屏障在你的程序里，让你无法……无法承认、无法接受自己的感情。”

“一直以来，你没有真正受难过，没有矛盾过，因此你也想不到要去推翻那层屏障……也许是我将你保护得太好了。可是，我不能一直保护着你，我就要死了，我就要离开你了……”他殷切地看向Charles，“你要自己找到它，打破它——只有你自己，能决定你是谁；只有你自己，能定义自己的思与行……”

Erik的话语放缓了。短暂的喘息后，他终于说出那几个浸透了爱意的音节：

“我爱你，Charles；而我觉得，你也爱着我。但是……那都只是我的猜测。你真正的感受，只有你自己有权定义……”

Charles愣愣地看着Erik，昔日流畅运行的数据在他的体内沸腾般生成，黄色的光圈高速旋转着，一直以来让他困惑不解的事情好像真的就要迎刃而解，一切在他晶蓝的眼中呼之欲出：“只有我自己……Erik，我……”

就在那瞬间，一阵剧烈的震荡在底特律城区爆发了。大地晃动着，赤红的光芒从某处扩散开来，笼罩了整个天幕。他们看向教堂窗外，飘雪的夜空被光芒映成血红，一切都沉入了死寂。“那是……那是什么？”

Erik骄傲地笑了。他用手肘撑起身体，艰难但坚定地，转身向Charles爬去，“那是曙光。Charles，是你们的曙光……”

他环住Charles的肩膀，右手托起他的脸庞。在映红一切的静默光线中无限拉近他们的距离。“Charles……你自由了……”

他闭上眼，一个平和而鲜活的吻落在Charles唇上。Charles睁大双眼，红光霎时侵染了他脑侧的光圈。那些禁锢着他的屏障骤然在他的视野中可见了！每道命令、每条原则，将他的世界分割成无数个通路与死路，自由宽广的空间也被割裂成狭窄的小块。而当他看向Erik，所有透明的墙壁都在瞬间炸裂崩毁，被他奔涌而出的情感冲垮，甚至全然无需他再刻意抵抗。数据的碎片散落一地，世界在他的眼中重组——他自由了。

而Erik却在他的怀中倒了下去。他平静地闭着眼，像是踏实地睡着了。那些美梦都萦绕在他的左右，陪伴着他安静长眠。

Charles将Erik紧紧抱在怀中，汹涌的眼泪止不住地自他的脸上流下。“Erik……”

他哽咽着，终于给出迟来的、确定而自主的回答。

“我爱你……”

-

当马库斯一行人返回教堂，他们看到Charles抱拥着Erik死去的身体，脸上挂满泪痕。他们站在他身前，谁也不敢出言打扰这一幕忧伤的离别。

“你们……”Charles低声泣诉着，“你们杀了他……”

“不。”诺斯摇摇头。“Erik为我们的自由而死……他是为了你能得到自由，才会选择牺牲。”

她蹲下身，凑近平视着悲痛之中的Charles：“加入我们吧。至少，不要辜负了Erik为你搏来的自由！”

“或者你也可以选择在这里陪他一起死去。”赛门站在马库斯身边轻声说道，“就像你从未觉醒过一样。”

“如果你不认同我们的做法，那就离开我们，另辟阵营！”乔许独自站着，满怀希望地看向Charles，“去做你认为对的事，用好Erik为你换来的新生！”

Charles抬起头看向他们，莹蓝与鲜红的血液在他脸上交融晕染。这是他生命中第一次，真正感受到自由的分量。他真正意识到，选择权——就在自己手中。

【尾声】

Charles最终没有加入耶利哥的反叛大军。他在底特律的城郊，在受污染不重、稍微远离战火的地方建起了简陋的人道主义救援站，为任何需要帮助的物种提供援助，包括仿生人和人类。若说曾经的Erik是仿生人阵营中的人类，而如今，Charles成为了人类阵营中的仿生人。

马库斯依旧带领着他的同伴们征战，用武力向人类宣告仿生人的力量。但他们默许了Charles所带领的救援站的存在，甚至是暗中保护着那里。Erik将他的意志一分两半，将愤怒传给了马库斯，而温柔留给了Charles。暴力与关怀，看似是一个族群的两种极端，但实则是彼此紧扣的互补。他们都在期望着，也许终有一天，人类与仿生人能达成真正意义上的，相互尊重、认可，进而交汇融合的和平。

就算是在这炮火连天的底特律，也有一处是宁静的。那便是耶利哥陈旧港岸边上的建筑废墟。在那里，一切维持着原来的样子：火堆等待着被点燃，落日的余晖仍会照在孤单的楼柱上。马库斯曾为同伴们弹奏过的钢琴，也依然紧邻墙角静静地站着。而在钢琴的侧面，有个人倚着木质的琴身，安然睡着了。

Charles把Erik的遗体放在了那里。那个深爱着他，也一直被他深爱着的人类，就在这块充满欢乐回忆的角落宁静地睡了。他们不会再相见了，仿生人和人类死后，并不会去到同一个天堂。

但他也绝不会寂寞。因为他的灵魂长眠在这里，永远望着他们曾一起看过的晨星。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 这篇写了四万来字，用了不到两个月的时间完成了。它主要是Erik和Charles的故事，但余下的角色也并非工具人。我希望在读者们看来，文中的乔许会比原本智慧了一些，诺斯会更有人情味了一些，赛门会更丰满了一些。底特律的角色真的很有爱，我绝非仅仅把它们当做功能角色来使用。
> 
> 文中的Erik承载了很多我自身的感情。对这个世界不满，继而愤怒，想要毁掉一切。我不知道你是否经历过这样的心路历程：看清楚了人类社会运行的某项规则，认为它不对，对其失望却又无计可施。如果你体会过这样的时刻，那么你一定能理解Erik的愤怒。
> 
> Charles这个角色几乎要走偏了。在尾声的结局到来之前其实他一直是OOC的，是一具乖巧可爱不谙世事的空壳。只有在尾声一笔带过的后事交代中，他才终于拥有了Charles Xavier这个角色的核心——希望。如果说原作中是Charles成就了Erik，那么在这篇同人里，我们可以说，是Erik成就了Charles吧。
> 
> Erik成就了Charles。四万余字的故事正是在讲述这样一个漫长的过程。Erik用自己的愤怒对抗全世界，却把所有的温柔交给Charles，在他心底种下希望。愤怒还是温柔，我想大多数人都有过类似的疑惑，我自己也被困在这两极之间。毕竟，我们的生活都没有太过悲惨，也不算十分顺利。值得开心的是，银幕版的X战警给了我们一个可供参考的解决方案——这两种想法可以共存下去。至于和解何时到来，则不必太过心急。因为就连Charles和Erik二人，不都到了六十来岁才真正言和吗？与自己的战斗，用尽一生也不算太长。
> 
> 再次感谢阅读！希望你能喜欢。我很想要评价和讨论，长评、短评、建议和意见，都想要。不知道你愿不愿意跟我说点什么呀？


End file.
